Buried Secrets, Buried Lies
by Moon Bunny
Summary: Lost in the rubble of the Moon Kingdom there are secrets.When Usagi rebuilds the castle and to find those secrets, evil forces come also come after them. A world of politics, lies, and hidden truths await the senshi as they explore.Chapt 19 up.R
1. Only Legend Remains

**A/N notes. Based off the Japanese version after Sailor Moon Stars. This story is incomplete and may not ever be completed. I do have an outline upon request. **

Usagi gazed out the window to the full moon, like she did every full moon. It shown bright in the sky, floating above the tall buildings in Tokyo, rays bouncing off office buildings lighting the city in this soft white glow. She'd been drawn to the moon her entire life, and now she knew exactly why. In her dreams she kept seeing the distant past of her previous life where she had been a princess of a powerful kingdom. She kept seeing marble steps and iridescent lights that fell on the palace as if they were placed there like an ornate rug. Planned and perfect. When she closed her eyes; she could still hear the soft music coming from the open ballroom windows, and feel the cool air as it went through her perfectly brushed hair. She sighed, coming out of her thoughts and looked over at Luna, her dark colored cat, sprawled out over a cushy pillow and purring in her sleep. Usagi smirked, that old cat could sleep as deeply as she could.

She stood up and grabbed her brooch. It had changed so much over the years finally to settle with the winged heart shaped, a the large Imperium Silver Crystal sitting in the middle. The colors did not reflect the pain, or the long dangerous life that she had lived so far at a mere 18. The more she thought about it the more burdening it came. Not that she would ever tell the scouts that she just wanted to throw it in the ocean, walk away and be the teenager she should have been. Make friends that weren't protectors, laugh about dirty jokes, not be obligated to listen to the news to make sure there weren't any odd disturbances that could be some other evil force. She wanted to go back to the arcade and flirt with Motoki, the high school boy who worked at his father's arcade, and just be the naïve girl she was back then. She didn't want to realize that she didn't have enough fingers and toes to count all her near death / death experiences. That was all worth another sigh.

The tree outside her window and the moonlight made an intricate display on her sheets and she traced the outline of the tree with her finger idly. Some part of her deep inside wanted to still be that princess before hand, wanted to have that first home that was torn away from her by an enemy compared to everything else seemed to be the least powerful. How many lives had been lost? But at the same time she selfishly thought 'How many of my dreams have been lost?' She drew her knees up to her chest,and rested her head, while staring at the brooch she still held in her hand.

She had some many questions about the past, and her future. She wondered, could she recreate that past, could the moon kingdom become the moon kingdom once more? Could the magic give the moon at atmosphere, could that little shiny crystal bring back relics from a thousand years ago. She wondered what she'd find if she got to go through the rubble of her home.

Could she go back?

The brooch made a glow that Usagi suspected wasn't the moon reflecting off of it. It was warm in her hand, the soft warmth of magic not hinting to what that "little shiny thing" (a comment from her brother) could do.

"Can I go?" She whispered to it.

It glowed.

Her blue eyes widened as she felt herself getting lighter and lighter then poof.

Thunk.

While the crystal was great for transportation, apparently it hadn't taken any courses on landings. Usagi brushed herself off and stood up and looked over the wasteland of her home.

There was no wind now, she was encapsulated by a bubble of air from the crystal itself. She placed it in her pink pajama pocket and and kept walking. She bent down placing her hand in the fine settled dust. She looked at the rock, shards of buildings and a piece of cloth that somehow was still there from over the years.

She remembered the last day clearly, as if it had happened a few minutes before. Havoc everywhere. She had been told by guards to stay inside the palace. She could hear the screams of the people, of Luna and Artemis, she saw the eyes of her peaceful mother go into fear. It's the first time she'd seen that expression from her in her life. Multiple people kept assuring he that everything would be okay, as they whisked her away from battle into her quarters where she was suppose to stay. She remembered dying that day, an experience beyond description.

A whole civilization crushed in mere hours was the result, the finality of war.

She walked on barefoot, her feet leaving small footprints in the fine dust. She rubbed her hands against some flat ground and could feel the cool marble against her hands. The pathway to the palace. That's what that huge pile of rubble was. It was her home at one point, a place she'd only remembered from dreams. She remembered mostly events involving Mamoru- balls where he had escorted her, hundreds of eyes drawn to her entrance. She remembered feeling so embarrassed, but standing proud. She remembered laughter and drinks fading into private moments and dances. She sometimes would glance at her mother- the queen, and see the small smile when their eyes would lock. Usagi knew that she was happy for her.

She wanted it back. She wanted it all rebuilt. And there was a flash of light from her pocket.

Dust lifted from the area immediately in front of her and then disappeared. She saw cracks in the marble pathway fill, and it begin to shine as if it where new. She see her reflection in it, with a slightly startled expression. Yet beyond the small area of the path was still the broad grey wasteland still of a world forgotten by all. She felt slightly dizzy and swayed for a second.

"Wow."

Her mind raced. Could she restore it? She grabbed her brooch from her pocket and stared at it intently. She had been linked to the magic crystal for years, but could never understand its secrets. Every-once in awhile it just showed her, giving her hints and instructions. Did the magic want this? Was she suppose to do this? Could this become a moon kingdom again?

She heard a piece of rubble fall to the ground and she spun around and saw the Senshi of Pluto.

"Shit!" She jumped and fumbled on her words for a second staring at the Senshi of time. She stood tall holding her large key staff, her emerald green a hair a sharp contrast to the gray land. Pluto watched bemusedly as Usagi tried to make herself slightly less shocked and more presentable, unconsciously dusting off her pink moon and star pajamas as if it would make her look less child-like.

"Setsuna-san! What what…are you doing here?"

"Just know Princess, this is being done for a reason. There are forces that want to know the secrets buried here."

"Buried?"

"They died with The Queen. Only legend remains."

"Where?"

"I do not know. The gate will not show it to me. Keep your eyes open." Pluto turned around raising her staff high in front of her, the red garnet glowing. In front of her opened a dark vortex, and she walked through the gate of time. Usagi was left with more questions than answers as she was transported back to her bedroom, from the crystal's powers.

Nights pass. Every night she restored something new. With focus she found that she could restore larger areas than the first night, but it was absolutely exhausting. Usagi did it all in secret, teleporting at nights after Luna had fallen asleep. Each day seemed to drain more and more out of her, she knew needed a break.

Usagi sat in front of her vanity, and let all her hair loose and began to brush it. Even the act of brushing her hair, usually a very relaxing task for her, seemed to be long and tiring. Yet, over the past few weeks her brain had just filled with more and more questions, and she could not quiet it enough to get quality rest even when she tried.

"Luna ?"

"Hrm?" The cat stretched its paws clawing slightly into one of Usagi's pink pillows.

"How big exactly was the moon kingdom?"

"exactly?" Luna stood up with a cat stretch and jumped onto the white vanity to look at Usagi.

"How many civilians?" Usagi put down her brush and pet Luna's ear gently.

"Civilians? Usagi? What are you wondering about?" Luna stepped away giving her a strange look.

"I just, I just am trying to understand how big the war was." Usagi shrugged.

"With the negaverse?"

"Yes, Luna."

"It was a hectic time back then. It wasn't just the negaverse, it was so many different things. Your mother tried so hard to hold it together, but when the Pluto colony fell…it just, it took a matter of days."

"How many? On Pluto alone?"

"Pluto, probably the size of what China is today in people. Usagi-chan, you have to understand, many many many things went wrong then and it cost us."

"It cost them. We're still alive." Her voice was bitter. She picked up the pink brooch and looked at it for a second. "Luna," she picked the cat up "I'm going to show you something." With a flash of white light, they disappeared.

Usagi was much better with the transporting to the moon after a few times of practice and came down gracefully on the marble pathway.

There were lights but they did not turn on. There was the gate, and a fence that surrounded the perimeter of what use to be the palace. There were steps that led to an empty archway with a pile of debris that seemed to be stories high.

"My stars! Usagi? Its…your rebuilding it?"

"No, it is."She pointed to the brooch. "It is very tiring. Luna, but look this way." She pointed away from the palace were rubble was as far as the eye could see.

"I was wondering around yesterday. I found bowls, spoons, a highchair for a baby. How many Luna? How many died here? This is a graveyard! All the planets are just graveyards! Serenity really did loose everything didn't she? Everybody did." Her head fell, she could feel the tears start to form.

"Usagi-chan, the scale was astronomical. This wasn't a civil war- it destroyed a whole galaxy. Except for that." She turned her head up to the earth, the blue light that shone above them in a magnificent display.

"I just, I knew that Luna. I knew that it was… but I see it now. I hear their screams in my sleep, I feel the power in my chest that I could have used but didn't know how to call it like I do now. I didn't know the words! Why wasn't I taught? Why couldn't I have helped then? I wasn't any older than this was I?"

"You were twenty ."

"I'm not even nineteen yet! Here! Why didn't … could I have changed things Luna?"

"Oh, oh, don't could things Usagi. You couldn't have. You didn't grow up in a time of war. The Senshi were trained but not in experience. The outers were much older- and Pluto, well she is Pluto. Uranus had training from the Civil war on her planet. There was politics abound. You weren't suppose to be an heir for at least another eight to ten years when she was planning on handing the kingdom on. She wanted you to start your family without the responsibility of the Kingdom, not to have the trouble she endured. She breast fed you during meetings. It was a trying time. You didn't know your power because Serenity had it. Serenity, she, I honestly think now she didn't understand or comprehend the power like you do. She saw it in war. It scared her sometimes. She had nightmares about the wars that were going on before she ruled the land. She was a Senshi, and a good one. The enemy was people, even former friends. She saw it kill people she'd gone to school with. When she took it off the chain at night, she'd look at me sometimes and say 'Luna, Luna, how much longer can I put that thing on everyday. It holds to much pain.'"

"It does! The whole thing does and will forever! You don't have to wield this. You just watch ! It was a battle over it! This killed people as well as healed others. It is a two edged sword." She slumped and laid down looking at the earth. "Luna, I'm just realizing how complicated all this is. And Pluto warns of another force."

"Pluto? You've talked to her?" Luna stretched then settled down on her stomach with an inquisitive look.

"Briefly. She said there are secrets buried here."

"The entire Kingdom had its secrets Usagi. You don't have politics without secrets."

"Something somebody evil wants. Some power, something special. Something like the Imperium Silver Crystal that made this graveyard. And I've been given the task of building the castle again and finding those secrets."

"The Castle was a myriad of secrets Usagi. Everything seeped in tradition, cultures and politics. Everything was done so specifically. Bow here, smile here, curtsy here. Dress well, waltz well, smile well and be very diplomatic. Sit down, talk about your side without giving anything away that they don't already know, and acting knowledgeable about them to see if you pick up any information. Each object tried to make some statement, some knowledge. Everything had to represent something else. Nothing was just beautiful or just dangerous. We were at peace, Serenity was truly a wonderful Queen, but it didn't mean that there weren't flare-ups. And information shared with the Marsian government may not be the same as the Neptunian government."

"Just you talking about it gives me a headache."

"Oh, you hated history with a passion. But you were a good diplomat. Amazingly good. Your mother was proud of how you settled things and how you brought your Senshi together. Yours were bound by friendship and trust. Hers were bound by necessity and duty."

"I wish they didn't have the sense of duty that they have for me."

"Its not duty. You know its love."

She sat up and Luna fell into her lap. Even though her bones almost hurt from exhaustion, She held her brooch out towards the castle and pink light cascaded from it. In the distance shimmered the front of the palace, appeared. Luna gasped. "That is…amazing.

"Its all I can do for the night. Its beautiful, but exhausting. When I finish, I'll have to bring the Senshi. All of them"

"It is a starting point to a new future."

Usagi shook her head. "Luna, lets just go home."


	2. A Relic in its Graveyard

Sailormoon doesn't belong to me. Surprise Surprise

**A Relic in its Graveyard**

Usagi was listless. She wondered around between her home and the arcade, almost getting to one then turning around and watching her feet as they moved in front of one and the other down the sidewalk. Thoughts raced through her mind, swirling with what ifs and the consequences of her actions. The castle was done. There had been a monster yesterday too. The crystal had yanked her from her deep sleep and transported her there with no warning. It was relatively easy to destroy, but it looked like it was simply there scouting the area and not to fight. She didn't want to break the relaxation that had fallen on the Senshi; the freedom that they had that they hadn't had time to cherish. A promise to go to a movie at five and knowing that there wasn't going to be a problem where they would have to go fight. There were people, just normal people they could hang out with. Another enemy meant giving all that freedom back up. Minako was dating a cute American exchange student by the name of Franklin, a brilliant cheery man that complemented her well. Haruka and Michiru were doing, well Haruka and Michiru things. They were currently in Kobe doing a few concerts and vacationing. Makoto had started teaching a part time karate class for young children and loved it. Rei had more time for temple duties and Ami, suddenly found herself with free time to pick up an extra course, and was ahead of her class by leaps and bounds. She was about to destroy all that. Remind them of their duty, force them to give up such precious things.

For her kingdoms secrets.

"Usako!" His deep voice made her grin despite the things in her head.

"Mamo-chan! I thought that you were meeting someone for lunch."

He shrugged and ran his hand though his thick black hair. "He cancelled, besides, I wanted to catch up with you. You didn't answer the phone this morning when I called."

"Sorry, I was exhausted."

"Usako, did you transform last night?" Concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, it wasn't a big deal, I just got startled then ran out on the rooftops for awhile to get my energy down." She shrugged.

"I went looking for you and couldn't find you. The feeling I get … you felt so far away, it worried me." His head tilted towards her with those blue eyes that melted her soul every time. She just couldn't lie to him.

"I…Mamo-chan" She just buried her head into his black shirt, breathing in deep and leaning in to him. "There was a monster, but it wasn't here."

"Where? Usako, where did you go last night?" He held her warm body close.

"You can't tell the others, it isn't time, let them have their freedom."

"They don't mind giving those things up for you." He stroked her hair to comfort her.

She pulled away and looked straight into his eyes. her face was set and she was determined. "They shouldn't have to! Please, don't tell the others!"

"Okay okay, I won't tell them on the terms that I go to every fight with you, and if it is overwhelming we call them immediately."

She raised her head from his shirt and entwined his hand in hers. They started walking to her house. "Pluto said that there are secrets buried…on the moon."

"The moon!"

"Not so loud. Yes, the moon. I've…the palace has been rebuilt. We have to find whatever the evil people, that Pluto gave me no information on, want before they do. If that makes sense."

"You…the palace is rebuilt? We know nothing of what were against?"

"Nope. Not at all. And yes, the palace is whole. Pluto may have warned the outers, but as of now the inners know nothing of this."

It fell to silence as they walked in step. She pushed the small gate and entered her yard. They went inside and sat on the couch in their livingroom . No one was home.

"Mamoru… It is startling to see it. Its…the crystal rebuilt everything that was there. Including things like broken swords, armor, there are no bodies, but, its littered with pieces of war."

"Are you okay with all of this?"

"…I went to where we saw my mother's, hologram or something. It was a message from when I first got the imperial silver crystal, what six years ago? It was also the spot where she died. Her ring was there and the chain that the crystal went on. I didn't come back for a long while. Besides, the gravity difference is just weird."

"Usako, lets go. For just a few minutes okay?"

"Very well. Stand up. And put your arms around me."  
"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

A flash of light and an instant later they were standing on the moon's surface. "This area even has a breathable atmosphere now."

Mamoru just made a circle looking at everything in shock.

At first he was facing just the distance of rubble and nothingness, and as he turned around he started seeing the more defined pieces of a once inhabited moon, and then he saw the palace, with behind it the glowing earth. He took a deep breath. The change of perspective was enough shock, and he felt like he had just been blown into the past. It was structurally as it was before, but there was no aura. No gardens, just various objects strewn about in front of it chaotic in placement as the palace's ending . It glowed, clean and white with golden and silver decorations adorning it. There was no light on the inside though, and everything around it was dark and bleak. It looked out of place really, just an old relic sitting in its graveyard.

"I haven't been inside. The crystal restored everything structural and everything metal. Its littered with objects from the past. I'm not sure exactly what it restored on the inside." She looked up at the Earth. "Its breathtaking isn't it?"

"It is. I remember looking at it in my dreams."

"As do I. I feel called here. Like the power within me feels at home, feels centered. I feel in harmony with me here. "

There was a bang. "You!" A gruff booming voice called demanding both of their attentions.

Usagi and Mamaru turned around. Usagi grabbed her brooch.

He stood in the darkness, only lit by earthlight that on him made an ominous outline of who he really was. He was tall, but his features shadowed. They could feel his eyes staring at them, analyzing everything he could of them while they did the same to him. He appeared unarmed, as did they. Deceptions were there.

"Who are you?" He bellowed, taking a step forward.

Usagi looked at Mamaru as if the words would appear if she looked at him, also for support of her reply. He held her hand as she spoke.

"I am the protector of this land."

"This land has not been trodden on in a thousand years!" The man took a step forward.

"And we have waited to protect it."

"Then it appears." The man paused, and his eyes blazed a piercing light blue. "That we are at odds." It looked like he was bending over to pick something up, and gold wings looking as if they were made of ice feathers appeared on his back.

They transformed.

"I am the Senshi of this planet, the protector of its relics and the one who is sworn to this land. I will not let you fly here, trod here, or sightsee here ! In the name of the moon, you will be punished!"

He smirked from above them.

"I'll be back later!" He put is hands together and spread them apart, black feathers fell down and became a creature that looked like a cross between a humanoid and a hawk.

She looked at Tuxedo Mask. "Lets do this."

They barely won. After the monster turned into a fine dust Eternal Sailormoon slumped to the ground and took a deep breath. Her upper arm was bleeding and she sighed. Wiping the blood away with her gloves just made more of a mess. Just a cut though, nothing to major even though it hurt like hell.  
Tuxedo mask had faired much better, he had more agility, even though the gravity difference had thrown him off. Fighting here much different, but somewhere inside him is was quite aware of how to fight on the moon. He watched as Eternal Sailormoon's costume shimmered and formed Usagi's school uniform.  
He went and looked a her arm.

"It looks like you'll need a few stitches."

"Its fine!" she grimaced as she moved her arm, and held back tears.

"Lets go have Ami look at it at least."

"No, then I have to tell them…" Mamoru put cloth around the wound to keep pressure on it.

"Usagi, there is no way your doing this on your own. Tomorrow afternoon call a meeting, or I will."

"Okay, okay. Tomorrow at 5."

"Come on Usagi, we need to go home."

She looked up at him and took his hand as she stood up.

"Usagi?" He reached his hand to her forehead "Your crescent moon hasn't gone away."

"Whaaa?!" Her hands flew to her forehead. "What do you mean its still there!!" She rubbed it with her fists ferociously while jumping up and down. "Get it off! Get it off!!"

Mamaru stepped back observing her panic, with a hesitant panicked look as he tried to figure out what to say. "Usako, its okay I'm sure it will go away as soon as we get back to Earth. She stopped and looked at him. "It better, I can't see how I could explain this one off. Well, I got a shiny crescent moon tattooed on my forehead mom, yeah, that's what happened. Its Rei's fault, she got me high off temple incense!"

He laughed not only at her words but the wide eyed panicky look that she had adopted with her hands out wide. "If it doesn't go away you can hide it with makeup or something. I personally, think it looks beautiful on you, princess."

She blushed.

They teleported back.

Unfortunately for Usagi, as she stared into her bedroom mirror a few hours later, the crescent moon was still golden and bright, smack in the middle of her forehead perfectly placed in between her bangs. Her mother had called her to dinner twice, and was probably staring at her plate wondering what was wrong. Well, she was hungry, but it didn't matter how much concealar she put on, the crescent still shone through.

"Luna! How do I hide this thing?"

"Can you wear a hat or a band-aid for now?"

"A band-aid! Luna, you are a brilliant cat! She picked Luna up and kissed her furry forehead. She ran to the hall closet, placed a band-aid over it and nearly leapt down the steps to get to her meal.

"Usagi," Her bother snickered "ran into another pole?"

"Oh shut up!"

A/N : I apologize that this wasn't and isn't the best chapter, but setting this story up is sort of hard. Usagi seems a tad to serious for her character and for that I also apologize. Any reviews are needed, wanted and adored, especially if its on suggestions to pull Usagi more to her cheery playful self


	3. Reality Gives Headaches

Sailormoon Doesn't belong to me.

Usagi leaned against the cool wall that surrounded the temple grounds. She glanced at her watch: 4:58 . She sighed loudly, this is not how she wanted to spend her Sunday afternoon. And to top it off, her hair felt weird, it made her feel even more awkward. She had worn a cap to hide the crescent moon, so her hair was in a tight French braid for the first time in ages. She wondered how this meeting was going to go, how the Senshi would react to it. Duty really failed at times. She didn't want to call them on it, to tell them, your Senshi first. They all knew it, but freedom was truly enjoyable.

"She better be on time!" Rei grumbled. "She called this meeting." Usagi peaked around the corner to see Rei glancing for her, but Rei didn't see her. She just listened to their chatter, trying to keep her breath slow and calm.

"I had to leave my karate class early to get here at 5." Makoto leaned against a column.

Her watch read 4:59. She played with the ring on a silver chain, the Queen's wedding ring. Something had possessed her to put it on and wear it, and she found it calming to hold in her fingertips.

"Ooooh, she's got one more minute before she's late!"

"I'll bet someone 200 yen that she'll arrive at 5:10 or later!"

Makoto looked at Minako, "Okay, if she gets there before then, I get the yen!"

"Deal!" Minako and Makoto shook hands then sat on the steps scanning for her to come up.

Usagi leaned against the wall debating if she should walk up now or not; she didn't want anyone to loose money over her "punctuality disorder." Her watch read 5:00 even. Well, she had to go at some point, and stepped around the corner and headed up the steps.

She could see Minako grumbling and grabbing some yen out of her purse and Makoto grinning at her. Rei looked at her watch with a right on time look, and Ami was absorbed in reading some book ignoring all the happenings around her.

"Usagi-chan! What did you do to your hair!" They chorused .

"I'll explain in a minute, calm down, its all still there."

She plopped down on the steps, and took the blue baseball cap off and sat it on the ground.

The crescent moon was bright on her forehead and had a shine from the sun reflecting off of it. Minako walked up and tried to rub it off with her thumb. "Usagi, it isn't coming off."

"If it was going to come off I wouldn't have worn a stupid baseball cap all day!"

"Why is it there?" Ami leaned to look at it as if she was analyzing Usagi's forehead. She was glad she had a nice completion.

"Because." She paused, thinking of a way to word it without dropping it all on their laps "there was this ummm flash of light, and I found myself on the moon, and then there was this monster thing, and the palace appeared and Pluto said there was a villain on the way, and we saw him yesterday and somewhere in this my crescent moon appeared and it won't come off!" Usagi sighed; she just screwed suitability. Of course, in light of the whole situation, the crescent moon was the most important, not the evils of the galaxy that wanted to take over the Earth.

"On the moon?", "Pluto said?", "villain?","the palace" "monster thing?" Was said all at the same time and not distinguishable. And then Luna chastised, "Usagi! That was the worst explanation you could have given!"

"Gee, thanks Luna."

"Now, go through it and explain it slowly."

She took a deep breath and explained the whole thing in detail.

"The question is what do we do about it now?" Rei paused, "the moon isn't exactly our next door neighbor."

"We need to find whatever we're looking for and bring it back here." Ami pointed out the obvious.

"How do we find something in a palace that we don't even know what it is!"

"You ask me." Setsuna stepped out of the shadows and the five girls jumped and turned around with "We hate it when you do that!"

"I don't know where it is, just that at the time of the destruction of the Moon Kingdom, Serenity had gained possession of it. She hid it, because she felt it was too dangerous for anyone to use. The legend goes like this:"

_At the beginning of the Universe there were four forces that were spread out. Love, hate, peace and chaos. All other emotion stemmed from these four things. We already know about Chaos and what that causes. When love or hate become concentrated, it forms a tyldran, it looks like a pearl either black or white, to rebalance the Universe. These are so concentrated, that very few have been made in the galaxy, and most have been destroyed and dispersed though a large area causing little problems. However, there was a war. Where a tyldran- shattered in a populated area of the moon kingdom, and it turned everyone on eachother. Within a matter of minutes there was a civil war._

_The enemy had two of these black tyldrans. The other was captured and hidden deep within the kingdom so it could not be broken. The war was ended when the Senshi of Fire, forged a white tyldran, giving her life to save the kingdom she believed in. No one knows exactly how she forged it, or if a black tyldran can be forged. Right now, with the release of chaos, a balance of love and hate has been reached, and most of the tyldrans have dispersed without a problem. Serenity however, without a way to send it beyond the galaxy placed a spell on it to keep it from dispersing. It may be the only black tyldran left in the galaxy. Earth's evil is nothing compared to what a black Tyldran holds._

"If the enemy finds it, and destroys it near or on the earth, it could mean possible destruction of this planet. It is imperative that we protect the castle and find the tyldran as fast as we can, so we can disperse it in space without causing harm to those around it."

"Okay, oh wise Pluto." Rei was giving a skeptical look to her, "what do we do now?"

"We set up a watch system, and a warning system."

Luna jumped on Usagi's shoulder. "I can show Usagi how to build a transportation system gateway between here and the palace, and give each of you a key. It will require little energy."

"How do we set up watch? We can't have 12 hour shifts, we're all school students." Makoto flipped a coin.

"And college exams are coming up in a month." They all looked at Ami with a grimace. "Don't remind us."

"I'll talk to the outers, and get them to watch and look during the daytime, and at night you'll have to organize what days you alternate watching. Usagi, you need to work on the transport gate with Luna. Somebody should watch tonight and Haruka or Michiru will meet you in there morning." With those orders, Sestuna turned around and entered the gate of time.

"I guess I'm watching tonight." Usagi grumbled, "I got to make the transport gate thing anyway." She stood up and placed her cap back on. "I'm going to go grab a bite to eat and tell my mother that I'm going to be out. See you at school tomorrow."

Later that night Usagi was sitting on her bed. "Lunaaaaaaaa," She whined "I don't wanna stay up all night."

"Well, Usagi, you don't really have a choice. Come on, grab your coffee and let's get there. "Okay, Okay, I'm coming."

They teleported. It was the same scenery as before, nothing had changed. There was a slight breeze. Usagi looked down at Luna. "Well, let's go inside and see what it looks like."

"Usagi, be careful not to step on anything sharp."

She nodded, and walked slowly, trying to avoid the scattered swords from a forgotten army. After a few minutes, they made it to a large oak door. It had a beautiful white gold inscription on it, in curly smooth letters.

"Okay, Luna, how do we get in?"

"Just hold your brooch to the door and it will open." She did and the doors opened inward to the palace.

"Wow." Memories, no matter how detailed and real they seemed, could compare to standing in the front of the throne room. The air was stale. The polished marble floor was littered jewelry from people who no longer existed, more signs that this was once an active and alive kingdom. Everything drew attention to the center of the room was a dais, marble steps up to a chair, set in silver with inscribed gold markings. The planets were visible though a magic ceiling projection, and the space around them. The columns looked like carved ivory, intricate designs of flowers spiraled to the ceiling. The place had its own aura and soft light, and it seemed drawn towards the throne. Placed on the walls were elaborate tapestries depicting the nine planets and their civilizations. The inscribed words "For Peace and Unity may the Senshi Protect us all" were above the throne. Luna and Usagi took one step in, her shoes clicking and echoing along the corridor. It felt like a ghost town.

Usagi bent down, she could see her faded reflection in the white parts of the swirled marble. She picked up a small gold chain off the floor. It had a beautiful charm on it, it looked like a deep red garnet surrounded by rubies. She raised herself back up.

"Luna, this, all of these things belonged to people."

Luna just observed, her memory playing back when Queen Serenity sat in that chair, her eyes that calm grey silver, her painted fingernails tapping on the mahogany arm rests in contemplation.

Usagi let the gold chain fall back to the floor with a ting. Something about this, the littered jewelry, the absence of people, the stale air, and the delicate beauty combined made her feel sick. "Luna, I want out of this room."

Luna shook her head out of memories. "Follow me." Luna tried to run forward, and remembered why she hated this room so much; she had no traction. Usagi laughed as Luna got a step or two then started sliding. She picked Luna up. "This is why she always carried you huh?"

"These halls were not made for cats and traction."

"Where to go?"

Luna directed her through a maze of hallways until they were at the transportation room. "Luna, I am very thankful your memory is better than mine."

"There are reasons for that." Her voice was quiet and she looked away from Usagi's face and jumped off her shoulder.

"What, what do you mean?"

"Just know, things are never what they seem. And they never were, even in times of peace. And no matter how much power your mother had, some things just never change." She sat in front of a large door that led into the transportation room.

"Its quite simple to do…" And began describing the steps of magic needed to make the transportation keys that would transport the senshi to the room.

Luna and Usagi talked about the palace, various historical things and some important things to. There was a blue line border in every room of the castle and when the castle or its inhabitance were in danger, the line would change to red, a suitable but convenient warning system that came in handy, especially when they were the only two beings on the moon.

Usagi was sitting on the cool floor in the thrown room, petting Luna in her lap. Luna had fallen asleep at some point and she just stroked the kitty as thoughts of the palace ran through her head. She wasn't sure where to begin the search for the Tyldran. It could be anywhere. The queen would not have put it in a velvet box, and place it in the center of the room with a convenient metal label like a museum. The palace was gigantic, and she was certain there were hidden rooms that even she, if she had all her memories, and Luna didn't know about. It perplexed her; it felt the more she remembered the less she understood. The remnants of this land and the people bothered her. It was settling on her heart, that this was real. She had been Sailormoon, she'd fought many battles for Earth, and always said in the name of the moon, because it felt right. This was why. This is what had been lost and this is where she had lived the 20 years as a princess.

Princess. She hated that word.

"Hey! Odango!"

Usagi jumped up, Luna tumbling to the floor with a sleepy and shocked mroww!

"Haruka-san! Michiru-san!" Usagi turned with a glare to the smirking face of the taller women. She had an arm around Michiru who was also chucking at Usagi's expression. Usagi sputtered for a second. "It's morning already?"

"It is about 6 am. We figured you could go grab breakfast before school started, and maybe something for lunch. Besides, we have a problem."

"A problem?"

"We were informed by a little birdy that on the seven o'clock news they are going to broadcast telescope and satellite pictures of the moon kingdom. It is not a secret anymore. The whole world knows that this place exists. "

"The whole world?"

Usagi's head just started hurting.


	4. The question

**Koneko means kitten**

Sailormoon doesn't belong to me. And if you thought it did, banana seeking monkeys will raid your house and they'll steal your carrots.

* * *

Usagi made it to her classroom early, placing her black bag by her desk. Usagi had adopted a permanent band-aid on her head to hide her crescent moon. Aiyako, also called Koneko, sat on Usagi's desk, her long black hair back in a loose ponytail. Her legs were crossed because of her skirt, but she still swung them with energy. 

"Did ya hear?"

Who hadn't heard, Usagi thought grimly. "Yes, I have. What do you think?"

Koneko scratched her head with her long fingernails and stretched. She had the nickname for a reason. "Well, I think there are aliens and they are setting up a base to watch us!"

Usagi raised an eyebrow, and probed her more for fun. "Aliens? I wonder what they'd look like?" It was scary to her all of a sudden. She was the alien. She was the one that was not from this blue planet. Suddenly she felt very out of place.

"I'll bet they'll be slender! And they'll have kitty ears and features and like catnip a lot."

"Just like you except more furry right?"

She threw her head back laughed, her brown eyes alight with a joy and mischief . Usagi wished she could have that simplistic look on life.

"Yep!" She said with an imitation of a meow. She hopped off the desk and went on to talk to someone else. Usagi sighed, all the people she had finally had time to build relationships because of the peace were going to become more distant. Koneko was one of those people who just brought smiles to her face- it made her feel normal.

Minako walked in the room followed by Ami. Usagi waved them over.

"You're here early!"

"Haruka-san and Michiru-san arrived at 6 am. I got away around 7." Usagi yawned.

Minako placed her bag down by Usagi's. "You heard the news?"

"Don't remind me. Here are your keys." She handed out the mini gold keys, they looked like charms. She had a thin golden chain for them to rest on.

Ami looked at her. "Do you need one?"

She shook her head. "We'll talk about this later. They are some interesting theories going on."

Minako gave Usagi a look. "The spooky evil people of the Moon Castle are going to come back with green monsters and throw dumplings at us!" She did a whole enactment, including tugging on Usagi's hair as a semblance of the monster coming after them.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." She gave a glare towards her. Tanaka-sensei walked into the room and everyone became quiet.

At lunch, everyone was listening to the radio in the classroom. It rambled on about details of the suddenly appearing castle. Usagi just didn't want to be a part of any of it. She wanted it to be over. She felt vulnerable when they were talking about her...former home like that. They couldn't imagine what the truth was.

The Radio went on "...and on Tokyo News later tonight there will be a broadcast of pictures of what they believe to be a humanoid life form walking on the moon! Close up pictures of the alien woman, the moon being that appeared out of no where."

Usagi back went straight, her whole body tensed.

She hadn't been transformed.

Panic set in. She grabbed Minako, Ami, and Makoto and headed to the girl's bathroom.

"What are we going to do?"

"They can't identify it as you silly" Minako tried to calm her.

"I was untransformed, walking on the moon! I can't just walk in here tomorrow, everyone will recognize me!"

Makoto looked at Ami. "They don't make telescopes that can see that detailed…right?"

Ami looked down. "They do, they could probably zoom in on Usagi's watch and see what time it was."

Usagi was leaning against the wall and slid to the cold tile floor, blankly staring into space. This couldn't be happening.

It just couldn't. Everything blown. Poof. It was incomprehensible. All her secrets.

"Usagi!" Minako shook her shoulders and helped her off the floor.

"Go home. Tell your parents. Get prepared. You are our Princess." Minako stood up straight, eyes fierce. The loyalty shown, the severity of the situation. She squeezed Usagi's shoulder in comfort.

Tonight everything changed.

Left at the palace with a disgruntled cat and little knowledge, Haruka and Michiru stood in the throne room. They needed to stay indoors to avoid being spotted by the telescope that was aimed at the palace.

"Where do we start looking for this thing?" Haruka looked at her partner.

"We need a map of who's looked where, once we get into this. Make a note of where we look."

They nodded to eachother.

"The Quarters. We'll start with our Quarters and go from there." Theirs first. Haruka tried to search her mind to what the room was like, what was in there. She had few memories, but the place was breathtaking and familiar. She knew these walls, these steps, the hum of the place, the innate power that lay on this ground. The power their princess tapped.

Michiru knelt down and picked up Luna. She nuzzled against her neck, her hair smelled of the sea breeze. Michiru laughed. "Luna, you're being friendly."

Luna purred.

"Be careful 'Ruka might get jealous."

"I would not!" Michiru gave that lovers smile and they headed towards their quarters.

Usagi was also heading towards her bedroom. Her parents, somehow both home from work, had scoffed at her skipping school and she'd ran up to her bedroom as fast as she could to collect herself.

Downstairs were her parents, sitting on the couch discussing reasons why her daughter- already struggling in school- came running in the door, apologized before they could get a word out of her and disappeared up into her bedroom. She couldn't stay this irresponsible. She had to pass high school and continue with her education. It was important. They were exasperated with her, but then again, they had been exasperated with her and her schoolwork sense she was in elementary school.

Usagi took a deep breath from the top of the steps. There were 16 steps until the first floor and then maybe 10 steps to be in front of her parents. 26 steps until her doom she calculated.

Usagi has faced demons, witches, even chaos herself. And her heart sank and hurt just as much as any of those times. She loved them, they were her parents as much as Serenity was her past mother. But she was about to admit, that for five years she had been hiding her entire life, putting up a façade and putting herself in danger. That she, was the one her little brother talked about sometimes, the super hero that somehow saved them from danger over and over again.  
She didn't want to face that "why didn't you tell us sooner look."

She had 26 steps until it.

* * *

The steps to the quarters seemed to go on forever. 

"Luna, how long exactly is this?" Michiru asked the cat on her shoulder.

Luna laughed quietly. "You requested privacy while you were here. This was relaxed compared to your guard, and if your past selves are like your presents selves you can fill in the blanks."

"So Serenity granted us a room with a hell of a lot of stairs, because no one else would drag their buts up here." Haruka complained.

Michiru and Haruka passed a look, and Haruka went "oh."

Luna just shook her head, these two made quite a pair. The reached the top of the stairs. This room was at the end of the castle, and it appeared, the farthest one above, like it had been added just for them. She had a feeling it had.

Haruka reached out to the golden handle. She could feel it hum, as if it was detecting who she was. She pushed the heavy wood door forward and just stared.

This certainly was not what she was expecting.

This was exactly what Usagi was expecting.

Ikuko and Kenji were giving her the parental displeased glare. The one that had made her melt and go 'I'm sorry and want to make everything better that second.'

Kenji's face hardened. The judgment face. "You better tell exactly why you are not at school and it better be a good reason."

For some reason, Usagi knew that I'm the princess of the moon kingdom, just wouldn't go over well. But it was the only thing she could think of. She took a deep breath.

"I'm the princess of the moon."

"Usagi Tsukino!" Her mothers voice snapped her to attention. "You better start telling the truth quick. The media is no excuse you should..."

She sighed. She closed her eyes and let the power come over her. First, the tingle in her palms that made a warm silver light that engulfed her body, caressing her becoming her. She could feel its tendrils make her dress, and settle back within her. The band-aid fell of her forehead to the floor. She stood as the Princess in all her glory.

"I am the Princess of the moon." She repeated again, her voice sounded more melodic and she stood up straighter, the dress falling around her legs.

"Oh." Her mother breathed slightly, as if the shock pushed all the air out of her. Kenji stared, his face set in stone. It just couldn't set in. He just sputtered. Princess Usagi paused for a moment.

"Tonight, at seven I'm sure as you know they are showing a picture of a being on the moon."

That was something Kenji could respond to. He couldn't respond to the fact that this composed beautiful women had been his daughter forty seconds ago.

He nodded. Words just wouldn't come. Usagi let the power of Serenity leave her, let it flow away like an ocean's tide. She stood there, the schoolgirl, the daughter of Kenji and Ikuko, with the bad grades, simply the unrefined girl they'd always knew.

She stared at her black school shoes. She couldn't meet their eyes.

* * *

Harurka and Michiru could not believe their eyes.

The room was perfect. The collection of aqua and blue tapestries, silks, candles, drapes all together in a flowing pattern. It smelled of sea breeze, distinctly of Michiru. Everything looked untouched, as if, yesterday they had been here. A strewn bra was on the floor. Michiru idly wondered witch one of theirs it was. The bed was gorgeous, one she had always dreamed of. A dark cherry four-poster bed, with royal blue silk sheets, and silk down comforter with scattered pillows that looked inviting, like she could just fall into it and sleep so peacefully. The silver bed stand had two candles, one that had half the wax had melted down, but the other a turquoise wave, beautifully carved. She wondered if she would ever used that candle.

Haruka, as she took in a breath, found herself lost in memories. Haruka standing in front of Michiru, who was sitting on the bed, with that serious talk look she could always recognize. She was worried.

"I...he started, looking down.

Haruka watched as she spoke, angry, firey. "No. I'm NOT a women. They..." Her voice dropped "took that from me."

Michiru looked up at her sadly. "Haruka, they can't." Her fists clung to the silk sheets.

"My father sure did. I am the only child to a male dominate line! I am..."

"Queen Serenity undid..." Haruka interrupted her.

"The damage can't just..."

"Haruka!" Michiru's voice pulled her out of the memory. "Wha..."

The blue line boarder was now a brilliant red.

* * *

Usagi still didn't know what to say, and her shoes were a lot easier to look at than her parents expressions. She heard a faint ring from her watch. 

She looked at it.

"Usagi here."

"Got monsters, get up here." Michiru's voice was hurried. "Get the others" She could hear Haruka summon an attack in the background.

"Usagi?" Ikuko asked.

"One second mom." She muttered, and clicked the watch. "Okay, guys, we got a battle."

In a single breath she muttered "Oh, mom and dad, I'm also sailormoon. Got to go." She transformed and just disappeared to the moon, ignoring their shocked expressions.

Rei complained over the link that she hadn't received her key. They couldn't do anything about it now, besides this whole spectacle was probably on live television. Usagi had to remember to focus; this was battle.

There were four of the monsters, slender bird humanoid mixes throwing various amounts of dark energy at them.

Melee.

The six of them in front of the castle, willing to give their lives to protect what was inside.

This was a different type of battlefield, it was just open land, there were no buildings, no visible markings of the end of the battlefield. This was it. Their land.

They stood tall, feet steady on the ground, littered with remnant of previous battles before. A constant reminder that this was a life and death situation.

Sailor Neptune and Uranus had separate one from their pack, vaporizing it with a combination attack of their powerful spheres, then quickly turned to help the others. Sailormoon stood back, not sure on what to do considering the Senshi were destroying them by themselves. She threw her honeymoon starlight kiss, destroying one.. Her power was stronger here, she wondered if the other Senshi's were too.

It evaporated the last creature into dust and they stood, looking at each other for a moment taking in the surroundings each of their senses heightened by the battle.

"That wasn't so bad." Sailor Venus assessed, checking herself for any minor injury. Sailor Jupiter had stepped on some sharp object and Sailor Mercury was already tending to the wound.

"We'll meet at the temple just to see how bad this broadcast is going to be." Makoto grimaced as Mercury sprayed a mini blast of water into her wound. They needed to watch it together. Usagi nodded. She needed them behind her.

The inner senshi nodded and teleported back to the places that they had left.

Sailor Uranus and Neptune looked at each other. They had another two hours until their watch ended. Uranus gave Neptune this daring, are you thinking what _I'm_thinking look. Neptune grinned, and took off running. "I'll beat you there!"

"You'll never beat the wind!" and took off in a sprint.

Two hours later, Luna sat dismally waiting for Rei to show up for her watch. Michiru had given the kitty a polite "this is a private moment" and lead her out the door. So, she was stuck, by herself waiting for Rei to come give her company, and relieve the other Senshi of their 'duty'.

Rei appeared finally.

"Where are Haruka and Michiru?" She asked out of curiosity.

Luna gave her best-displeased look. "In their quarters."

"Should I go..."

"No. They'll leave when they are ready."

Rei gave a smirk. "I'm suppose to go back to watch the broadcast in an hour. I think Pluto has this place covered."

"Well, we can always go through this room thoroughly and see if we can find anything."

Sailormoon reappeared in her bedroom, with "oomph" as Earth gravity set in and suddenly and was 40 pounds heavier than 10 seconds ago. The wings were no help. She let the power fall off her body, and then fell on her bed. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, letting herself be comfortable as her mind ran faster than any sports car. She was sure the shock hadn't worn off yet, when she found out she was sailormoon it took weeks for the 'oh yeah, I'm sailormoon' to stop and it become a fact. And the princess part. She didn't even believe it sometimes, and she was expecting two people, who hadn't had any of the experiences she had to take it with ease. They never would. She banged her head against the pillow. She remembered Minako standing there, what, not even two hours ago, 'go tell your parents.' She wished she had that strength that Minako had. She made it sound so easy. Eventually she mustered up the courage, took a deep breath, and headed back down the stairs.

Ikuko and Kenji looked up as they heard her slow steps down the stairs. She turned the corner, her head faced downward. The beautiful golden hair trailed her limply as if it was mirroring her emotions.

"Welcome back." Ikuko said cheerfulness forced. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Everything went pretty easy." The everything was understood. She plopped down in a recliner.

"So…"Kenji looked at his daughter analyzing the young women as if for the first time. "Are there any other secrets you need to tell us?"

She shrugged. It been a long five years and she wasn't going to get all of it out of her. "Besides the fact Luna speaks, I think that's it on secrets."

"Luna? Your cat?" Ikuko didn't even look surprised anymore. It just hit her with a finality. This day had been to long so far. "Yeah. She's pretty smart."

"No wonder she is so responsive." Kenji paused, "Where is she now?"

"On the moon. She's helping Haruka-san and Michiru-san try and find...oh, never mind."

Her mother looked at her in interest. "Haruka-san and Michiru-san?"

"Yes."

"As in Haruka Tenou and Michiru Kaioh, the pianist and violinist? The people performing on the CD I play while I'm cooking?"

"Yes. They are Senshi."

"Oh my."

Haruka and Michiru got the 'oh my' while she got the 'oh.' They should be flattered Usagi thought amusedly.

"At seven o'clock they are releasing footage of me walking on the moon in my school uniform. I just wanted to prepare you."

"We know. Usagi, why didn't you tell us sooner?"

There it was. _The_ question.

"I couldn't afford to put you in danger while I was fighting. If you knew, if someone came after you, the less you knew the better. It also kept you from worrying about me so much. Every time I left, you didn't know if I was fighting some galactic evil. If you did you would always have been in a state of panic." That sounded a whole lot better than Usagi had been expecting.

"Usagi, but" Ikuko looked at her daughter sadly "I would have rather known, and been able to help you, than not have known and lost you anyway."

"Momma..." Usagi started crying. "I wanted to tell you so many times and wanted to apologize for so many things, and I'm sorry it had to come about like this…"

She sniffed. "I...would like you to come with me, and meet all the Senshi formally. We're going to be watching the news cast together at 7 at Rei's. I...want this because, they. They are the ones who have kept me alive, and I want you to meet them as people who are very special to me. I want you to know that with them, I am the safest I will ever be." Usagi fiddled with the ring on its chain. She looked down, half wondering where these things were coming from. It was so true, but, she never had imagined it going like this. She looked at the ring, it had a platinum type metal band, with a moonstone and opal delicately carved rose with a diamond set it the middle. Inscribed inside in Lunarian was "Our love knows no bounds."

Ikuko looked at Kenji, who had stayed silent the entire talk so far. "We'll go with you at seven."

She fiddled with the ring a little more. She took it off, and walked the distance between the recliner and the couch. "I...I'd like you to have this." She handed the ring to her mother. "It was the Queen of the Moon Kingdom, my mother from that time. I want you to have it to know that even though I've had a past life, that you are very important to me, and the only mother I've had in this life. And a reminder I will always love you, no matter how bizarre my life gets."

She turned to her father. "And you aren't so bad yourself."

* * *


	5. A desire to be Brave

**I use hajimemashite instead of nice to meet you**, because hajimemashite is more formal, and implies the beginning of a relationship with someone.

* * *

On the long walk to the temple, Usagi and her parents heard muttering about the newscast that was going to happen. It was around 6:30 when they finallyclimbed the tan steps of the tranquil temple. The news media had chosen a specific time of 7:00 to broadcast to help hype ratings, andcapture theaudience about the world changing issue that suddenly appeared. Earth suddenly wasn't alone in the universe, they had a whole castle to prove it, AND a Japanese schoolgirl walking on the moon. 

There were thirty minutes until the entire nation knew.

Usagi, out of nervous habit, fingered the cool silver chain that rested around her neck. She tried to remind herself to breathe deeply, though it didn't really work. The six senshi, Usagi, and her parents all crammed themselves into Rei's bedroom. It was spacious, but not that spacious. The TV sat on a small rickety wooden stand, that seemed haphazardly place and rarely touched. Makoto had pushed over a pile of papers on her desk and adopted it as her sitting spot.

"Calculus?" Makoto asked, looking a the math homework scattered on top half completed. Rei moaned "Don't remind me."

"I remember doing that…" Michiru looked at Haruka. "We had interesting times in that class."

Harukagrinned"Bunnies."

Usagi looked at them, "What in the world do bunnies have to do with Calculus?"

"Two Bunnies, plus one lawnchair and a 6 pack equals the fundamental theorem of Calculus….Don't ask Usagi-chan, just don't ask."

Ikuko smiled. They sounded like normal people, but it seemed there whole world was different. Kenji and her were noticed, but not introduced, and it seemed they were a little tense with them in the room. Haruka, would give them glances, a curious and analytical stare. Rei had offered them tea and cakes, but aside from that hadn't talked to them, just like the rest of them. She assumed they were waiting for her to talk to them. The girls were unsure of what she knew. She assumed that their world was always shrouded in mystery.

She finally spoke "Usagi, are you going to introduce us?"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She turned around towards her mom. "Well, guys, Tsukino Ikuko and Tsukino Kenji, my parents. This afternoon they got the brief version of the last five years, and I figured they should meet you all."

There was a chorus of "Hajimemashite Tsukino-san"

"I know you've met them before off and on, but I'll go through everybody again."

"Hino Rei, Sailor Mars the Senshi of Fire." Rei waved from where she was sitting on the floor.

"Kino Makoto, Sailor Jupiter, the sailor of nature."

And this continued until Mamoru.

"And finally Mamoru, Tuxedo Mask, and Prince of Earth."

"So, all of you have been protecting my daughter? And fighting to save the world?"

"Yeah." Minako started "That's our job in a cashew shell."

"It's a nut shell Minako" Ami didn't even look up from her book.

"Riiight."

"Shh! The newscast is about to start."

Everyone turned towards the television.

A balding man with a serious face started the broadcast. "There have been several sightings of beings walking on the moon itself, and near the palace that has been nicknamed by scientists: the crystal moon palace. The footage we are about to show you will shock you. The beings, two identified as humans in Toyko, and two unidentified winged creatures were filmed by telescopes."

Images of the ground flashed on the screen. It was amazing how small everything looked compared to walking on the moon. Even though it was still a vast area of land. "Scientists are stumped to how this was hidden from view, and how it just appeared out of no where. The moon formed an atmosphere that has the same composition of the atmosphere on earth."

There she was, walking along the path to the palace with Mamoru behind her. They were talking, and it was obviously a deep discussion by the facial expressions they both had. It was kind of freaky to see herself on television. And then the battle. The man, with the blonde hair and ice blue eyes, standing in the shadows. Disappearing with the flap of large black wings. And the monster appearing after him.

Luna yelped.

Artemis jumped off Minako's shoulder and sprinted towards the screen.

"Is that?" Luna looked at Artiemis for conformation.

"I…I think it was." Artemis had the grim-kitty look.

Minako cut the cats discussion off with, "Okay you two. Cut it with the vague talk and tell us what's going on." The newscast went on rambling about speculations and the girls ignored it.

Luna answered quickly, "The man who disappearedis a banished king." Even to her it sounded like she was holding things back. Luna was glad that a cat's face could bluff alot better than a humans.

"King? From where?" Michiru asked glancing at Haruka.

Artemis answered. "A province of some planet, I can't remember which. He started a civil war." Withholding some of the truth was better than an all out lie, wasn't it?

Luna added "He was known for how he tortured his victims. The second Serenity came into power he was banished from…"

Rei interrupted her "The news cast behind you just said they had identified the two Japanese people who were spotted on the moon, and they were withholding all other details until an investigation could be put forth."

"How…"

"You were wearing your school uniform. They probably have very detailed pictures that they are not releasing that they had pinpointed you to here." Ami said. "The question is, what do we do with you? Do you stay on the moon, do we body guard you until you finish the semester of school? Usagi, the secret is out. What do you want to do?"

"I…I want to be brave. I don't want to go hide on the moon because of who I am."

Makoto got off Rei's desk. "We're behind you then. We can protect you. They know your Sailormoon, they know we are the senshi by association. Tomorrow will be the hardest day, but I know we can do it."

"Together." Usagi emphasized. "We can do this. Together."

* * *

I can actually give a good explanation on the Calculus thing. Its how my Calculus teacher taught it. But it's safer not to ask. 


	6. Not a Fanclub or a Freakshow

**Cultural Note:** They are seniors in high school, even though this is two years after Stars, because the high school system in Japan is a three-year system. In Japan the Students do not switch classrooms, the Teacher's switch, it's based on a number system to identify witch class you are in.(or at least in the Sailormoon Anime that's how it was identified) so I name it the senshi's class first senior class (1-3) out of simplicity.

* * *

Haruka stared at Michiru in her sleep. She was curled on her side under the deep blue comforter, her chest rising and falling slowly in a tranquil manner. Haruka felt shaken, and she wasn't sure why. The winds weren't saying anything, positive or negative; it felt out of her control. Something was definitely wrong. It didn't help that when she did try to sleep, she had strange dreams of discussions that she was certain were from the Moon Kingdom. They swirled through her mind. One of them involved her talking directly to the queen and King and it perplexed her.

She was transformed and standing in the throne room, looking straight up at her Queen and King. The King, a tall slender man with wild blonde hair and piercing green eyes stared at her with a gaze that made her feel uncomfortable.

"I am requesting that I leave the duty of protecting the Crystal to go to Uranus at once, to deal with the civil issues at hand."

"Princess Haruka, I feel it is dangerous for you to go at such a time. However, I understand the need for you to go to your planet." The Queen replied, looking at her husband to check to see if that was the answer he wanted.

"We know he is a tyrant…" Haruka began.

The King sat up straight. With a stern voice he spoke, "You will not treat the king of your planet in any sort of manner. If you question him, or me, I will personally strip you of your senshi powers and make a fool out of you, Princess."

Haruka stared at him intently her fists tight with anger. The mockery he made of her status as a Princess and a Senshi. She gazed at the calm queen, who suddenly looked helpless on the matter. Her head fell.

"I understand my liege." She walked out of the room.

Haruka sighed. That man, the king, who was he. Suddenly, it dawned on her. The man, the blonde hair, the piercing eyes, it was the same as the villain on the newscast. The hair was shorter, and he had wings, but the stature was the same, the same cold stare, and chilling voice. Had Serenity looked afraid? Could it be, that Usagi's father was after them? That left thousands of unanswered questions.

Michiru rolled over in her sleep, and gazed at her with sleepy eyes. "'Ruka-chan, you need to get your sleep."

"But…"

"Sleep. It will rest until the morning."

Morning came much to quickly for Tsukino Usagi. She clung to her bed like it was going to leave her, walk away and force her to face the morning. It wasn't her fault that her blanket was so warm, and the pillow so soft.

"Usagi-chan!" Luna called into her ear. She turned her head and glared at Luna who was about an inch from her nose. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes, I am quite aware that you need to get up NOW."

"Ugh." She rolled over unceremoniously, the blanket dropping to the floor. She stood up rubbed her eyes and heard from downstairs. "Usagi, your friends are here!"

"Luuunnaaa! Why didn't you wake me up sooner!"

A whirlwind and approximately five minutes later, an out of breath Usagi stormed down the stairs and into her living room with a "hi! Sorry I'm…"

"Usagi, you're right on time." Ami told her. "Luna set your clock 15 minutes ahead, and we arrived early." She looked tired; she was the one with Moon Duty last night.

She glared at all of them.

"Okay Usagi. Its time to go."

It hit her like a wave. She was about to go outside into a world that knew their identities. She nodded, but she wasn't feeling very brave at all. In fact, she felt pretty nauseous and weak in the knees. Her Senshi were behind her. She focused on that.

"Michiru?" It was seven. She rolled over and looked at Haruka. "You didn't get any sleep." She yawned and pulled the comforter closer.

"How can you tell?"

"Your hair isn't in every direction." She smirked.

She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "What does your mirror say about all this?"

"It shows two men, who look really close to each other. Like brothers or something."

"Could it be doubles?"

"It could be, if you didn't know details well. Why?"

"I had a memory…"

The walk to school was rather uneventful. Usagi had worn her hair in a French braid so she wouldn't attract as much attention. However, as soon as they reached the schoolyard everything changed.

"It's her!"

The Senshi formed a circle around her automatically. Rei raised her voice.

"Leave her alone."

"But she's Sailormoon!" One of them yelled. "She was on the moon!"

It suddenly seemed more like a fanclub gathering than anything dangerous, but it was still overwhelming. A crowd of people herded around them, pushing the Senshi, screaming questions. They stayed silent as they made their way to the classroom. Usagi kept her head down, being scrutinized wasn't what she wanted by any means. Rei looked at Usagi.

"You know I got to go to school…" She said slowly, looking at her then at the door, as her classmates crowded around them and people streamed into the classroom.

"Rei-chan, we'll be okay."

She smiled. "Usagi-chan. Be proud of where you come from. We are proud of that." She turned and tried to push her was through the crowd. Usagi got to her desk, slammed her black bag down and tried to take in what people were saying.  
So many people talking, asking questions, and analyzing her. Minako was to her back, Ami on her left and Makoto on her right.

"STOP!" She yelled. The room immedateley quieted. There were whispers here and there. "Leave us in peace! Yes. I am sailormoon. Yes I was on the moon. Yes there are millions of things you don't know. And you won't know them any time soon."

"How long have you been sailormoon?" Someone yelled over the silent crowd and everything became roar. So many people. So many curious faces, no one had malice, no one was shunning her, it was just a mass of curious amazed people who didn't know anything.

Was this how the starlights felt?

Tanaka-sensei slammed his teacher's book on his desk. "Class is beginning! All of you, out before you get detention ! This school is not a fanclub or a freakshow, go to your classes and do your work!"

Sudden silence as people filed out to go to their classes. Ami, Makoto and Minako took their seats, everybody looked forward, backs straight. Not a word uttered.

"Now, Tsukino-san, you better have a good explication for this chaos, or you may very well be expelled for this fairy-tale catastrophe that you somehow made the media believe."

She looked at him eyes wide. Suddenly she wished for the first time that she would be allowed to stay in school.

"Tsukino-san. Your reason, now."

She stood up. She would be strong, honest and proud.

"I am Tsukino Usagi, the reincarnation of Princess Serenity, Heir to the throne of the Moon Kingdom, carrier of the Silver Moon Crystal and the holder of the Senshi power of the Moon."

"Prove it." He wasn't fazed by it. "If I don't believe you in ten minutes, the principal will have you expelled by the end of the day."

"Very Well." She closed her eyes, and let the power come over her. The tendrils of silver-white light spreading out emitting from her body, her golden crescent moon shining brightly. She stood there, as Princess Serenity. She said again, "I am Princess Serenity Heir to the throne of the Moon Kingdom, carrier of the Silver Moon Crystal and holder of the Senshi power of the moon. Blessed by Celene herself, I walk this world to protect it, and resurrect the kingdom into its past glory."

Everyone was silent. Makoto, Minako and Ami stood up. Makoto went first. She whispered her transformation phase and stood as Sailor Jupiter. "I am Kino Makoto, or Sailor Jupiter. On the Crown of the Kingdom, I pledged my life to protect the Princess and her Kingdom until my death."

Ami and Minako followed  
They all four detranceformed and sat down. "Are there any other questions Tanaka-sensei?" Ami asked.

He shook his head. Everyone stared at them in shock. After class, everyone would hear of the event that happened in the first senior class, that she admitted herself as a princess and also that the Senshi transformed for them. There whole school was protected by the famous superheroes.

Tanaka-sensei cleared his throat.

History began.

Haruka and Michiru were once again going through rooms in the Castle.

"King? I don't remember the king." Michiru said, going through a dresser drawer in a guest room.

"I only remember that Dream. It is strange."

"You have been having nightmares lately…"

"I have not." Haruka was short and looked away, going through a different the drawer trying to find false backings, anything.

"That's why two nights ago you woke up screaming? From a pleasant dream then?"

"I don't remember."

"Haruka, you've been so…"

"Distant? I am my name."

"More so. Even from me."

"There is nothing to say. The winds have not spoken to me sense this began. It's like, I lost the power to hear it."

"They aren't? The ocean has been so restless; it must be mirroring something in the wind."

"It mirrors me not."

They pushed the dresser away from the wall. A door. "What's this?" It creaked as Haruka pulled it open.

"Let's go." She took Haruka's hand as they ducked and walked into the dark passage.


	7. Manuscripts

The passage was rather dark, but easy to follow. It went downwards- underneath the palace. This didn't look like it was rebuilt; every step left footprints from the settled dust . There were bits and pieces of rubble from the cracks along the wall, unlike the rest of the castle. After a flight of stairs and a long hallway, they came to a nondescript door.

"I can feel the magic running through this." Michiru looked at Haruka. "Do you think it will let us through?"

"I dunno. I'm going to transform before I even try to touch it though. They called to their powers and stood in their uniforms. Haruka reached out her gloved hand towards the doorknob, she left a tingle, but an acceptance to the magic. She let out the breath she didn't realize that she had been holding. It creaked open. They had to shield their eyes to the brightness of the room. They dropped their transformations.

She saw various boxes strewn around the room, portraits against the wall, and a single bookshelf with a few books and some little trinkets on it.

The portraits immediately caught Haruka's eyes.

"Its him."

Michiru looked at it, the green eyes, and it looked like a forced smile. He had a stern pale face, it was also long and lanky, sort of like Haruka. Actually, there was a lot of resemblance, especially when she looked angry. How weird. Various picture of the family, Queen Serenity, him and their daughter were lying around, some of the frames broken as if they were thrown in here just to get rid of. Haruka went to the first Box, Michiru to the bookshelf.

As Haruka was pulling the first box open, Michiru breathed, "They're her dairies."

"Hrm?" Haruka looked at her, not hearing what she had said.

"They are the Queen's Dairies." She opened to a random page, and started reading the beautiful script.

_… crying. I tried to go out, but he gave me that cold look again. That if you defy me, I'll hurt you. And I do not doubt that look anymore. I can't push right now. Serenity turns two tomorrow, but convincing him not to make it a public spectacle did not happen. I have a feeling he does this, so he can pretend everything is okay. Somehow the Power of the moon sustains my body, maybe it is draining his…._

Michiru closed the book. "We need to show these to Luna. The answer to where the tyldran lies may actually be in these books.

The blue line turned to a brilliant red. They contacted the Senshi and ran out of the castle.

Haruka and Michiru arrived first, and halted. There stood a man. The same man that had appeared in front of Usagi, the wings made of a golden ice spread out behind him, as if he were some colorful demon angle. His hair was a sandy blonde, cut short, his mouth a thin serious line. He was glaring, but then he grinned.

"Ahh…" It sounded somewhat surprised and amused. "Princess Haruka, Princess Michiru, it is a pleasure to see you again."

They tensed and took up battle stances, the rest of the senshi ran up behind them.

"All of you together, what a surprise."

"Shut up with the vague talk and either tell us who you are, or let us kill you!" Haruka felt a fierce hatred towards this man and wasn't sure why.

"Princess Haruka… you should know better than to treat your father that way."

Silence.

"World Shaking!"

It vanished with a wave of the Man's hand. "Do you think the powers of Uranus work against its king? Young lady, you are rash and worthless. You should have died the day you were born."

Michiru threw a Deep Submerge. He stepped out of the way.

" I'm tired of these games. We'll find the Tyldran before you will." He vanished.

The senshi were left staring and with many questions.


	8. Some Things are Better Left Buried

The six Senshi sat on the temple steps in a semi circle asking a barrage of questions towards Luna and Artemis. Luna let them go on their rambles (it was better than telling them to be quiet sometimes) until they stopped and things could be explained in a logical, timely manner. That was, if they stopped. Luna hadn't been at the battle, but from their faces, especially Haruka with arms crossed and a very mean glare, that it definitely was the King of Uranus that they had encountered.

Eventually they quieted down and then Luna and Artemis began to explain the predicament as much as possible.

"Back in the days of the Moon Kingdom, each planet had a King. Power was passed down through the male lines, and the princesses became Senshi of their planet and were pledged to protect the Silver Crystal and the holder of it. Also, they were protectors of the planets, but more in a general sense. The Kings inherited the true power of the planet they were the king of, for protecting their planet in times of invasion or war.

However, the King of Uranus, was a tyrant. After Serenity gained the power of the Crystal, He and the King of the Moon were banished out of the galaxy for the evils they had done. Basically, a civil war had broken out between the northern and southern parts of Myania, and the King requested help to torture and bring down the rebellion. He asked his brother, the King of the Moon to aid him in stopping the rebellion.

However, Serenity, and the rest of the planets forbade this. They all knew that the rebellion was right in its cause, but dared not to tell the king himself directly, for fear of..."

Haruka jumped up and pointed at Usagi who was half listening, half playing with her skirt. "I'm not related to Ondago!"

She looked up with her wide blue eyes, totally caught off guard. "Whaaa...?"

Luna was about to roll over laughing, Haruka standing up, almost in an attack stance pointing at 'deer-caught-in-the-headlights' Usagi. "Yes," Luna stated factually, "You are cousins."

"We're what?" Usagi was catching on, and jumped up and looked at Haruka as if for the first time.

Suddenly it was quite apparent to the other Senshi that they could be related. Both with blonde hair, slender toned bodies, long graceful fingers. And they were both incredibly stubborn.

Michiru put a hand on Haruka's shoulder, and whispered something in her ear. Haruka gave her a 'really?' glance, and she nodded. Usagi was even more perplexed that she was a second ago, and turned to Luna. "Luna! Why didn't you mention this earlier?"

Luna paused, "I didn't really remember, Artemis and I were discussing this last night trying to put our memories together."

"Thats what you were doing, you sly cat !" Minako glared. "Woke me up at 3 am to let you out the door!"

Artemis just meowed innocently.

"Anyway" Luna huffed. "No one wanted to help the King. However, his brother did. And then in the middle of this the Tyldran was released, and the kingdom was in entire disarray so he could help his brother while his kingdom was falling apart. My guess is that they want revenge on us because they were stopped in their conquest of the solar system. Anyway, to conclude this, everyone needs to take home a journal, to see if Queen Serenity wrote down where the Tyldran is."

After some idle chatter, the Senshi went home.

Haruka slammed the door to their apartment. "Damnit ! Michiru, there is nothing I can do!"

"There are things you can do Haruka. Always."

She crossed her arms and plopped down on the couch. "Not against him. He...he ripped the power out of my hands!"

Michiru sat down next to her. "You're not weak against the other King."

"The one we haven't met yet?"

"He has nothing to do with the power for Uranus."

"You don't know about that Michiru. They are brothers." She spit the word out. "You don't understand. I can't hear the winds, my head is silent, it isn't telling me anything. It's been there sense I was born. I could hear when storms were coming, when things were unsettled in the skys. And now, nothing." She laid down in Michiru's lap. Michiru ran her hands though Haruka's hair, and she started to relax a little.

"And then there're the dreams..."

"I've noticed you hadn't been sleeping well."

"They are so confusing. Its like, I was bent on being a prince...like I had to be. And he...that 'man' of a king...there is a deep hatred for him."

"There should be 'Ruka, as Luna said, he was a tyrant."

"Its not just that...its like... one of the dreams, he was so tall, overbearing, in control. And there was just this fear... it won't go out of my head, and I felt it when I saw him, like I'd given up hope on destroying him."

Michiru continued to stroke Haruka's hair. "It will be much clearer soon. And we're going to get both of them in time."

Haruka just snuggled into Michiru's lap. "Yes, with time."

Usagi plopped on her bed with a yawn and pulled the dairy out of her backpack. "Luna?" She was curled up in a sunspot in the window seal. She gave a slight pur questioning sound.

"Do you think these will help us find out where it is?"

"I'm really sure, but I know Serenity wrote down everything and then hid it, she said at one point she would tell where they were on her deathbed so they could be recorded history the way she saw it."

"...I feel strange reading them."

"I think everyone does."

She opened the book and started to read it.

_Times are rough. I told mother that this was not what the kingdom or I needed, and she told me "things are not about what you need. Its about the kingdom, you know that. Not family, not love, nothing but endless politics. Learn it now, and keep your people at heart. That is all you can do. Have your children, pass on the knowledge of this kingdom. It's a male dominated line. You are marring one of the strongest and capable men in the solar system for your kingdom. To keep us safe and at at least a semblance of peace. The goal of this is for the future of this kingdom and peace with the Uranus colony. " Things are frustrating. He...the man I have been forced to court has done unspeakable things. Things I refuse to write on paper for fear if this was discovered I would be burned._

_I have no power in this kingdom. I have a brooch that can't do much at all, just enough to protect my ... I have no idea what he is. Pledged? Forced? Follow the King, Lead the Kingdom, Protect peace. Be a good princess. That's what it is all about right now, being a good princess and following the expectation of the elders. But they do not see what I see, they do not hear what I hear. Behind closed doors, in private gardens, things are brewing, and it is because of him. He is starting things, and I just pray that he does not start war when the kingdom is handed down._

_I wish my role mattered. I would change things for the people, bring them true peace._

She closed the book. "Luna?" The kitty was already asleep on the window

seal. She sigh. She picked up the phone and called Mamoru.

"Mamo-chan, can you come over and talk?"

A few minutes later, he arrived at the door, going up to her bedroom with only one death glare, a don't you do anything young man, and Usagi ignoring him 'don't worry dad, we'll behave."

Ikuko yelled up the stairs "You better keep your door open !"

Usagi closed her door quietly and kissed Mamoru. He smiled and held her close for a minute, breathing in the soft scent of lavender in her hair. Then promptly reopened the door. Usagi gave him a pouty look,

and he shook his head. "He'll kill me Usa."

"Not uh..." She took a step closer and kissed him again, "He'd rather not see it." She whispered, reaching for the door behind his back. It closed again with a click and she walked backwards to the bed and sat down, crossing her legs and lifting up her skirt slightly, just to let his imagination fill in blanks.

He looked back at the door hesitant. He sighed. "Usa, you…"

She blew a kiss across the two feet of space.

He sat down and kissed her again. He wispered onto her neck, where his kisses rested. "So why did you call me over?"

"The diaries. I'm confused, about how little I remember, and I wanted to talk about what you remember."

The mood dropped and he pulled back. "I, actually don't remember much."

"Neither do I…only bits and pieces of when I was 17ish and on. When I met you. Nothing else, and it seems from the dairies that things weren't as okay as they seemed."

He nodded. "Tryant kings, civil wars… it doesn't seem like a time of peace to me."

Luna woke up and meowed at them. "Morning Luna"

"Why is he here?" She rubbed up against him.

"We're talking about what we remember."

Luna looked at Usagi and the curled up in her lap. "You better open that door before your father arrives up here."

"It's okay." She ignored the glare that Luna gave her.

"We remember only bits an pieces of the last 5 or so years of our lives… it seems that the kingdom wasn't what we were told or remember." Mamoru looked at Luna, seeing if the cat would give some answers.

Luna sighed. "Its just better that way. Remember the piece. Queen Serenity worked very hard for it, and sacrificed a lot. Know that those two men are evil, and stop them from finding the Tyldran. Some things are just better left buried."

They both were silent.

And then they heard Shingo yell as he ran down the stairs "MOM! Usagi's got her door…"

"Shit!"

* * *

King Kyoufu ofUranus,idly looked out a window gazing on the rubble of the moon kingdom. He took a little yellow ball of energy and threw it from one hand to the other, it swirling as if a mini hurricane was blowing around it. 

"Kyoufu" Kinryoku called, breaking Kyoufu's concentration.

The mini hurricane dispeared from his palm. "What?"

Kinryokuwas the shorter of the two brothers, his hair now long and tied back in a pony tail. He gazed out to the surface. " Its amazing what happened to this place."

Kyoufu commented "You're wife was a fool."

"Shut up."

"What is our plan for now?"

Kinryoku shrugged. "Those Senshi aren't going to let us in without a fight, and I don't feel like having it. We wait. Play around with them a bit, here and there and let them find it first. If there was one thing Serenity was good at, it was hiding, going behinds people's backs and being a hypocritical bitch. "

Kyoufu ran his hand through the sandy blonde hair. "Do you expect them to find it soon?"

"Maybe. It depends on how lucky they are. Right now, we just need to destract them, exhaust them, and turn them on each other." Kinryoku turned away. "I can't believe I was king of this forsaken moon."

"We should make them fear us." Kyoufu stated clamly, is mind totally focused on inflictingtorture and pain.

Kinryoku looked at him in curiosity. "They already do. Did you see your daughter's face Kyoufu? Haruka was afraid."

"I did. She doesn't remember."

"Her soul remembers. And we'll use that against her."


	9. We're going for a Ride

This has a Japanese conversation in it. I translate directly after in parentheses, so It is like a book subtitled. Yeah, just don't worry about it. Also, Japanese students go to school on Saturdays to. Icky.

Rei put another log on the eternal fire. One of her duties was to make sure it stayed lit at all times. She was tired, it had been a long day. First thing in the morning a mourning young couple in over the death of their child…she felt so uncomfortable, she knew there was nothing she could say that would console them. They left sometime later, the women crying on her shoulder for quite a long time. Then is was time for school, and she was slightly late and scolded for that. After that she came back to the temple to remind her grandfather over ad over again about simple little tasks, he was going senile. Then there was the Senshi meeting, a nice break from the day. An excuse to sit and have tea, even if it was a serious topic. After everyone had left, she gathered wood for the enternal fire, swept the stairs, and finished her homework. She was sitting near the fireplace, relaxing and listening to the crackling. She had always found it relaxing. Beside her layed the leather bound journal. She figured a little reading to relax her before bed would be good for her.

The script looked hurried, as if she was going to be interrupted at any second.

_Fighting broke out in The Canhis region just south of here. Soldiers- no friends of mine have left the palace today, to fight and to hopefully bring peace back to the region. What am I suppose to do? I wear a crown and look at the king with an intense hatred, yes, it has moved to hatred now, I must somehow get him out of power. I am not sure of my next move on that. I know I have the power of this moon, but I have been forbidden to leave the building. Not even aloud outside anymore, even to the gardens. Kyte cannot see me this way. I miss him, and I fear he has joined the ranks, or has been cursed by the Tyldran. I am terrified that it took Kinryoku's soul, or what was left of his kindness. All that is there is black horror, I see it in his eyes, I know it from his horrid touch, I hear it in his tyrant rule. Yes. Tyrant. Though I dare do anything but write it. _

_And Serenity, my poor Serenity. She has not come out of her room in days, the fighting scares her. Everything is so tense, and after what he did, I go and just hold her. She doesn't speak about it. I have to stop him from ever doing that again. _

_And then his brother. I have a suspicion that they are collaborating in this chaos, destroying both kingdoms from the inside out so all that is left are loyal followers and a decayed city, starving, cold, and hopeless for any help from their leader._

_I can't let this happen, but I do not know how to stop it. He is watching my every breath, every action, taking in account when I wake up and sleep. If he does not see me a guard will. And it will trickle back to him. Those who help me, tell me about the outside, those who risk themselves by trusting me I am beyond grateful for. There is another Tyldran it seems, somewhere hidden. The darkness cannot be released on this planet again, for it may destroy any hope of love or purity on this entire moon._

_I hope Selene is watching out for me. I need all the help I can get, because somehow, all of this must stop. It has to stop._

_And soon._

_--Serenity._

Rei was intrigued and wished to read more, but she was falling asleep where she sat. After putting the book away she rolled out her futon to sleep on.

Ami was about to bang her head against the wall. She had been in this fuku for hours and the short skirt was not only cold, it was getting rather uncomfortable. And the tiara was making her head itch. Only outside of battle did she start to notice the annoying things about the uniform that was chosen by who knows who. It was 3:30 in the morning, she finished all her homework before she came, and now she was wondering through stuff in the secret room Haruka and Michiru had found. A ivory jewelery box full of ornate pieces; they looked like it had never been worn. There were boxes of just pictures of the evil King, some with inscriptions about how great King Kyoufu was, his power to lead ect. From the massive amount of just stuff, it looked like to Ami that he was at least liked in image. There were some curious things, a box of children's toys, children's dresses, and tapestries. She opened another box, and inside it were smaller boxes. She picked it up, it was very light. Inside were letters, all folded neatly in little rows. She picked one up and unfolded it.

To my Dearest Serenity,

_I have missed you much as of late, I keep scanning the private gardens on some nights hoping that you will appear out of the folding doors, walking so gracefully, so beautifully that I know that I am truly looking at a Goddess. I want to brush you hair, taking in its sweet scent and enjoy an evening with you. I am very worried, it seems that Kinryoku is becoming more insane every day. I'm sure you know more than I do. How is your little one doing? I haven't been able to see her either, and she seems almost as fond of me as you are. She is a strong kid, but the stress on everybody is sure to be effecting her. _

_In good news, two Senshi showed up at the r. camp last night. Mars and Mercury. They don't get together very well, Mercury is to stubborn and aloof to make a good friend with and I think Mars stopped trying. But they are here to help out now, and maybe in the long run, they have as much fear of getting caught. And also of you getting caught in the communications helping our side to do what we can. Between the Kings Loyals, the tyldran and us, things are Chaos._

_I would say more, but you know why I can't._

_I love you, Serenity, and you are always in my heart._

_Keep up your strength and hope, be logical and precise. I hope that I can see you soon. Send news when you can._

_--Kyte_

Ami refolded the letter and noted in her mind that where the tyldran was may be found in these letters.

Ikuko's voice sliced through Usagi's sleep.

"Usagi! Get up, there is someone to see you!" Ikuko sounded sleepy herself, and Usagi was quite sure she heard a yawn after the yelling. She rolled over and peeped one eye open to look at the clock. 5:30. Am, the red letters gleamed at her. Heartless clock.

"Mom, its 5:30…"

"I know, and they interrupted my sleep to get YOU up. Get down there and be polite to them right now!"

Usagi grabbed her robe, and muttered something about how politeness and 5:30 in the morning did not go together. Ever. She stumbled down the steps, her eyes squinting at the bright lamplight in the living room. She turned to the doorway, and there was Kenji, hair deslievished in his robe, arms crossed and glaring at the two men. They were Caucasian, nicely dressed, one had a comfortable looking blue dressshirt, and kacki pants, the other a short chubby man was in black slacks and a white shirt. They both looked wide awake. The tall one looked rather curious and relaxed, and looked very good in the blue shirt. "There you are." He said in english. They looked at Usagi, and suddenly she felt very venerable in her pink robe and pajamas. She realized with a panic that her brooch was still upstairs. She wasn't sure exactly why she was nervous, because they hadn't done anything yet. They were just looking at her.

"Dare desu ka?" (who are you?) Usagi asked.

The tall one responded in accented Japanese. "Michael desu. Eric desu." (I'm Michael, he is Eric).

"Mikuru to Eriku." (Michael and Eric) She pointed at them.

They nodded. "Tsuki-hime ga imasu ka?" (are you the moon princess?)

"….hai?" (yes)

The conversation continued on in Japanese, Usagi getting used to the bald mans accent.

"We would like to talk to you for awhile. We are from NASA."

"Umm…" Usagi looked very perplexed. NASA? That was a program from America dealing with space. "Come in. I'm going to go upstairs and change."

As Usagi ran back up the stairs, the door opened to the house.

Both men turned in surprise to see Sailorpluto in the doorway, her key-staff gripped in one hand. She walked inside.

"Hello Michael and Eric. I am Sailor Pluto, the guardian of time." She let a flurry of purple energy flow around her for effect. "You two will not take her out of this room, if you even try there will be dire consequences. Ask your questions and leave. She is under guard." And she disappeared, the two men looking at each other.

Usagi came down dressed in her school uniform, Luna in her hands, and the two men were whispering in a discussion. The tall cute one, Michael, turned to her and asked "Why your school uniform?"

"It's a school day."

"It's Saturday."

"It is a school day."

"Oh." They let it drop.

They sat on the couch and she took a chair to the side of it and faced it towards them.

"What do you want?" Usagi was quite tired and cranky.

"What are you?" The chubby man asked. Apparently the size did leave any room for tact.

"Excuse me?" Usagi blinked.

"I think he means are you human?" Michael gave a look at Eric; it looked like they didn't get along with each other.

Usagi just stared for a moment. "Yes..." she petted Luna who was on her lap for comfort. She felt really nervous, what did these men want?

Luna gave a small growl/hiss thing. "Luna!"

The kitty just looked up innocently and prred to Usagi. She shook her head. "You'll have to excuse my cat, she can be quite...moody."

"It's okay. How...how did you put a while castle on the moon without us noticing?" Michael was staring at her crescent moon, and it made her feel very uncomfortable. And it gave her the vauge impression he was talking to something behind her.

"Magic." Usagi said, it was the easiest answer she could come up with.

Eric glared with his pudgy eyes. "I don't believe in magic."

Usagi shrugged.

She held her brooch and they disappeared, suddenly they were standing on the moon's surface breathing oxygen and looking at the front of the castle, witch was reflecting the sun and earth light in a beautiful indecent display.

They both took in deep shocked gasps.

Usagi grinned. "Do you believe now?"

The man nodded. Michael just stared. "This...this...isn't an illusion? We're on the moon?"

"Yes, you are." She spoke slowly as if she was talking to a child. Michael eyes were wide as he took in the scene, and bent down to pick up some moon rock.

"How ?" He let some dirt fall through his fingers.

"Magic." She repeated.

"But how do you have it?" He pocketed a stone.

"The planet or in my case moon have innate energy, cycles. Some planets represent more energy than others, and that is given to a royal line of protectors, Water, wind, light, love, hate, time, oceans, nature and death. The planet harnesses the energy though conductors and people to protect what it stands for. Together we are the Sailor Senshi, destined to protect this galaxy and its people."

She teleported them back.

"Wow. Just Wow." Eric sat down in the chair.

"Witch one are you?" Michael asked.

"I'm purity."

"That is a force?"

"Apperently so." Usagi said. "Luna was glaring at her from the floor. She jumped up on her lap and clawed her slightly, as a warning NOT to teleport away again.

"Luna" She picked up the kitty.

"I find that an amusing name for you cat."Michael paused, "What are your plans for that castle? Are you trying to rebuild a city?"

"I...I don't know. There are some strange things going on. All I can say is we plan to keep this planet safe, and to do so, the castle was rebuilt."

"Rebuilt?"

Usagi sighed, that was a long story. "Do you want to listen to what happened? Thats a long story."

She tried to give them the short version and that last over 30 minutes with all the questions they asked.

"Well, I got to go to school. If you will excuse me. And she led them out. " She shook Michael's hand, as well as Eric's. But Eric didn't let go.

"You are coming with us." She tried to pull out of his grip but couldn't. "Eric, you heard what that women said!"

"I don't care. We had orders." He pushed her towards the black car.

"Let me go!"

"Didn't you hear her?" A voice boomed from the sidewalk.

"Get . In . The . Car." His voice was low and there was something pointing into her side. She wasn't sure if it was a knife or a gun, but suddenly she was very afraid.

"Help!" She got a glance a the women who looked as frightened as she did.

The car window rolled down.

In the drivers seat sat a glaring Sailor Pluto, she looked royally pissed. She flung the door open, her staff coming out first. Usagi idlely wondered how she got it in there. She stood taller than both of them, her lips in a frown. She was beautiful and deadly, and both men could tell easily.

Eric's eyes had wondered to her legs, but the gleaming staff stopped him from looking to long. It was at his head.

"I told you not to." Her voice was calm and slow. "You were not to touch the princess."

She pushed him into the backseat of the car.

"We're going for a ride."

She looked at Michael. "It would be best if you called a taxi."

And she drove off.

"I gotta go to school, bye!" Usagi just ran. For once, she was glad to go.


	10. Relationships

Haruka, for one of the first times in her life, woke up from a nightmare screaming.

Everything about it terrified her, seeped fear into her flesh. Sound wounded her ears and made her want to curl up forever.

Michiru jumped up, looking at Haruka, and then slowlyplaced a hand on her shoulder. Haruka pushed it away. "Don't touch me."

"Haruka?" Michiru looked very surprised and moved her hand away slowly as if she was backing away from an untamed animal.

"It was just a bad dream, Go back to sleep." She snapped at Michiru. Haruka's back was tense; her long legs were drawn close to herself. Michiru could obviously see that something was wrong.

"Haruka...?"

She was crying, no words, just tears. Her hands were shaking, and she wasn't making a single sound. "Haruka?" She said a little louder, and reached out towards her hand.

"Michiru...it wasn't a nightmare. It was real." The words came out slowly, as if she was realizing for herself.

"What?"

She didn't know if the words would come, but she took in a shuddering breath and began to explain the dream.

---Fashback---

The planes of Uranus were said to be one of the most gorgeous landscapes of all the planets. The sun filtered through the golden atmosphere, letting rays of glimmering light down upon the light green and yellow grass that was almost the waist high on a adult. For Haruka, a small quick child, it was almost above her head, but she ran along in it anyway, the soft plants kissing her skin.

"Come back here right now!" The booming voice echoed off the ground, and the sky, Haruka stopped in her tracks.

She trotted back to where the king was standing, off of a small road that it looked like few ever traveled down.

She watched in amazement as he spread the golden wings that were given to him by the Gods of Uranus and flapped them and he flew up quickly.

"Boy- fly. Take the power of Uranus, and fly."

She closed her eyes and focused on the planet like she had always been told to do. She could hear the wind, its telling her little stories about the world she lived in. Told her of peace and danger, love and hate. She could feel the rumble of the ground benieth her feet, the sound of the grass down to its roots and beyond. It felt warm, and she reached into it.

And Suddenly, she was a senshi.

She wasn't flying. She was a Senshi.

She was startled, looking down at the small skirt and her booted feet.

The first thought that ran through her head was that she wasn't suppose to wear a skirt. She was a boy. She had to be a boy.

"Father! Get it off!" She screamed. It had to come off. This wasn't right. It couldn't be right. The power was settling on her, that felt right, but, a skirt. A Senshi. She couldn't be a senshi. Confusion played in her mind, and she tried to push the power away from her, but it clung to her quickly. King Kinryoku landed in front of her.

And slapped her.

"This is wrong, you are a boy."

"I am a girl." She whispered. She wasn't even suppose to say that word around him. But something in her lead her to defiance. "I am a girl."

He pushed her down.

"Then I'll show you what men do to little girls."

Haruka couldn't finish. The words just wouldn't come. But tears did. It was resonating in her mind, and she felt beyond powerless. She felt trapped and little, she could still feel the grass pushing into her back, the soil that she grabbed with her hands. She could still feel her father.

She stood up, went into the bathroom and locked the door.

All Michiru could do was wait.

* * *

Makoto lead the cool down stretches to her Karate class, but her mind was not on the stretches at all. She finished, and the kids ran to go change, get their stuff and meet their parents, ride or begin the walk home. She went to a punching bag in the back corner and just hit it over and over, letting a rymthic pattern start. 

The Tyldran. That damned little pearl of evil or what not had taken over their lives. Now, she was missing a night of sleep once, or sometimes twice a week, trying to keep her part time job, school, homework, and various monster fighting. It was getting ridiculous, but this was a place where she felt calm and just Kino Makoto, no Sailor Jupiter at all. Just a busy teenage girl.

"Kino-san." She stopped and turned to the head instructor.

"Yes, Chitsujo-sensei?"

"You look very worn out. And you've been late, sick, or somehow absent more than once in the last month."

"I'm...busy, school, and homework. College entrance exams are soon."

"I'm well aware. But it isn't that in you. Your whole spirit has changed, it is as if you've taken on a long duty that you cannot get away from, and it is weighing you down."

She looked at him in surprise. Was she that readable?

"I've always had duty." She responded. She just had had a break- that was the truth.

"Mako-chan!" The door to the Dojo swung open, and Minako was holding on to it for balance so she wouldn't fall over. "Let's go to dinner! We haven't hung out in awhile!" She smiled, ran up to her and clung to her arm.

"Chitsujo-sensei, we can talk later. Minako, let me at least go change!"

"Oh alright, but hurry, I'm starving!" Minako clutched her stomach with a grimace, and looked up at Makoto with these pleading eyes. Makoto laughed, Mina-chan it won't take that long, I promise."

They took a booth at the Crown Cafe, and Minako waved Motoki over with a whistle. He laughed. "I haven't see you two around here in awhile! How is it going?"

"Its going alright."Minako answered.

"Well, how are you and Frank?" He questioned about the fornien exchange student she'd been dating. Her smile faltered a bit. "He is going back to America in two weeks.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, no its okay...we broke up, we both knew it couldn't last."

Makoto gave her one of those 'I-know-you're-pretending' looks.

"Anyway, I want a ham sandwich and a coke. What do you want Mako-chan?"

"The same." She shrugged. She wasn't that hungry.

"Who is on the night shift tonight?" Mako asked. She was told yesterday, but she had forgotten.

"Me." Minako grimaced. "This can't go on for much longer, we're all exhausted.""Yeah. And add the fights, school, jobs, relationships, its to much."

Minako looked at her soda, stirring with her straw. "Do, do you ever regret pledging to protect her and this world?"

Makoto thought for a moment, looking around at the tables and booths, trying to come up with her answer. "I don't regret protecting Usagi. I...I do wish there was more I could do normally. The Karate job is going to have to go, I just can't do both. Its all so overwhelming at times."

Minako nodded. "I wanted to go to America with Frank."

"Oh, Minako..." Makoto could tell she was holding back tears.

Minako continued. "He purposed, and I had to tell him no. We, we started dating almost two weeks after he got here. He was here for almost a year and a half. He would have stayed longer, but he has to go." She was crying now.

"Minako-chan..."

She shook her head and the tears just stopped. She stuffed the down deep within her. "Its stupid, I know. I should have never dated him in the first place. I ... we both know that our duty has to come first."

"Its not stupid, Minako... it is hard. This, it was never meant to be easy."

"I know. Artemis has been trying to cheer me up as of late. Its just, this whole Tyldran thing, past kings, letters from the moonkingdom, diaries, the stuff with Frank, is a lot. I think its because we got out of practice that it hurts so much. That we got a chance to be normal, and it wasn't the constant battling that we had to deal with in middle school, it was one villain after another after another."

"Yeah."

Matoki brought their meals. "You two look like you need some cheering up. Here." He dropped a handful of coins on the table. "Go play some arcade games on me. You're both to beautiful to have those sad faces."

Minako grinned. "Thanks..." She was interrupted.

"Look! Its the Senshi!" A girl from their class screamed pointing at them, like they were famous movie stars.

Makoto tensed. So did Minako. It was like they suddenly were in battle mode. And, to top it off Matoki was looking at them in shock. The girls ran over to the table chattering about who-knows-what about them.

"What?" Makoto's voice was sharp and demanding. The girls quieted at it for a moment.

"Umm, we just wanted your autograph?" A short girl, she looked younger than the rest of them asked.

"We don't give Autographs. We aren't rock stars." Makoto had this under control it seemed. Minako just stayed quiet. She hoped that the tear streaks weren't evident on her face and that her mascara hadn't run.

Motoki was staring, and that just made it worse.

"Leave us alone."

"Can you transform for us like you did in class? Michiko-san told us about it."

"No. We can't. Go away." Makoto glared. She hoped this didn't become a regular occurrence.

They didn't move. "Please?"

"Matoki, we'll talk to you later. Sorry we can't stay." She grabbed Minako's hand and rushed out the door.

* * *

Ami sighed as she flipped through pages of Serenity's diary. The Love letters had proven of little help, just a confusing story about the Tyldran, a war and things about overthrowing the king. Apparently Kyte and Serenity had made an elaborate plan, and this dairy was Serenity's side of the story. She had both sides, the complex past that they were born into becoming clearer. 

_It is close. Being a senshi to protect this evil has to come to an end and it will. The only senshi I have trusted with the plans and secrets are the ones of the inner planets, we have formed a bond together. It is a loose bond- right now we have the same goal, to bring peace to this region. These wars must end, and the tyldran hidden forever._

_The problem is the evil is settling in on the land, more hearts being turned darker and darker by the moment. I see him, on the throne, ordering people to their death, for his own glory. I cannot let this happen. I've memorized his movements, his speech, his thought patterns, and now, I will take the Silver Crystal from him. I will take this land, and change the reign. But, I fear, that the tyldran has done to much damage, that __the crystal itself has darkened like his soul. I was born to protect it, and its king, but this, this is not worth protecting. Mars says she has an idea about stopping the evil of the land, but I don't like it. I can see her hesitance. She doesn't know if it will work, and she is hiding something. I don't know her that well, and our friendship is fragile at best, but I almost think she is scared. But, she is fiercely loyal to peace. And she will fight for it until she dies._

Ami flipped through pages trying to find where she had hidden the Tyldran. Serenity was incredibly detailed, there were drawn battle plans, diagrams, and the beautiful script that went on for pages and pages as she documented her life and the kingdom. She scanned words , sentences trying to get close to where the Tyldran was hidden.

_We are waiting..._

_She's dead._

_We are afraid..._

_It is done._

She stopped and flipped back two pages.

_When I held the Crystal in my hands, my body was transformed. I could feel it changing the power within my body, making me more in harmony with the ground, the the goddess herself. Within my soul a peace took over, and the fierce loyality to my people was proud._

_I then looked him in the eyes._

_For the first time in my entire life he looked afraid of me. He was afraid of the swirling pure energy around my body, in my hands. This, this is what made him so cocky, so powerful, the call of this beautiful harmony._

_I had the Cryst_al, and the Tyldran.

_It told me what to do. In a flash, they, both Kinryoku an Kyofu were banished to the far ends of the galaxy, and the tyldran hidden deep under the castle._

Ami grabbed her communicator. "I found it in the dairy, she says its hidden deep under the castle- she doesn't get more specific. But we have it, a general location. We need to find it as soon as we can.


	11. Strength and Weakness

I use Daijoubu ka – it means are you alright. I just used it to remind yall they are Japanese. Besides, I dunno, it has the tonal Japanese flare, that is forgotten in English fanfics. I also specifically in this chapter, used suffixes (-chan spefically) and dropped them because of tonal things to.

* * *

Usagi was near Rei's temple when she got the call from Ami. They all agreed to meet in an hour, but it only took her ten minutes to get there. Rei wasn't outside, so she wondered around the inside trying to look for her. 

"Ojii-san ! That's the wrong Kanji!"

Usagi peaked around the corner.

She looked at the stack of the small prayer sheets, all written with the wrong Kanji. She sighed. He had been doing this all afternoon. She had told him repeatedly, and he would forget repeatedly.

"Rei, I am very sorry."

She threw them on the floor. "Why? What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, Rei, I am perfectly fine." The small man huffed puffing his chest. "I just got them confused, that's all."

"Just, go to bed. I'll do these for the morning."

"I can do whatever I want. And I'm going to go pray." Rei wanted to strangle him. It was so confusing.

She let him walk out of the room.

She slumped down on the floor. She felt like crying. This was the second time this week, and he had been doing this stuff for years.

She took the sheets of rectangular rice paper and tore each one up, leaving the shreds around her, tears falling. It was just to much right now.

"Rei-chan?" Usagi called out.

Usagi saw her stiffen. Saw the sailormars exterior go into place.

Rei didn't say anything.

"Rei-chan, daijoubu ka?"

Usagi walked up next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Rei-chan, it will be all right."

That made her cry more. She was trying hard to put up all those barriers, but the flame of her spirit could not stop the tears, not right now.

"Its, its just…" She started to try and explain.

"This is to much isn't it?"

"No…" She shook her head. Her pride wouldn't let Usagi know how burdened she felt inbetween temple duties , her grandfather, school and senshi duty.

"Rei-chan, you look exhausted."

She shrugged as she started to pull herself together. "I had duty last night."

Usagi gave her a 'I-know-your-lieing' look. "That's not all of it. I heard the conversation with your grandfather."

Rei wiped her eyes and sighed. "He has Alzheimer's. And it is getting worse."

"Oh Rei…" Usagi sat on the floor next to her.

"I just wish there was something any of us could do. We can fight galactic enemy's but we're helpless to the stupid human diseases at the same time. Hell, we can be resurrected from the dead, and we can't stop anything mundane … we're just human!"

She threw some of the paper around in frustration. "I wish I could put out an add "Shinto priestess needed, now hireling:" or something. There just isn't anyone else—I've spent my whole life knowing I was supposed to take over this temple, and at the same time I have duties that are above this one."

"Rei… you're duties are a senshi are not any more important then this one. I'll take your nights alright?"

"No, no you can't do that Usagi. I know you're exhausted to. And besides, you want to go to college. I'm not, because I'll be a full time priestess here, but I don't even know if I can do that. This, this is more than a full time job. It's a lifestyle, it is everything."

Rei's grandfather wondered into the room. "Ahh Rei, just who I was looking for. What's with the mess?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Rei shrugged him off. "Its getting late."

"Ahh yes, that's where I was going. To bed. Right after I go pray."

He wondered back out of the room.

"Arg!" Rei just ran her hand through her hair, tears were starting to fall again. "Its so stupid! He just was praying so he could go to bed a minute ago. I just, I wish there was something that could be done!"

Usagi fingered the brooch in her pocket. She bit her lip.

She was quiet for a second. "Usagi, what are you thinking?"

Rei looked into her, like she was looking into her soul. Usagi mentally cursed, Rei knew her to well. "I…Luna told me explicitly not to… but I can try and heal him. I did it once to Shingo when he broke his leg, I healed it immediately on accident. Luna scolded me for it, because it isn't her her words "the crystal isn't made to heal everyone around you. Don't heal people of illnesses, and various other things. It is for your Duty…yada yada yada…dangers of draining myself, ect...Luna never fails to remind me."

"Then you shouldn't." The hard stubborn Rei came out. "Usagi, you just can't."

Usagi saw her eyes, and they were denying everything that her voice and body said.

Usagi looked at her, determined blue eyes met her fire with passion. "I am never good at following rules."

Rei just looked at her. Usagi stood up.

Rei scrambled up behind her, following her quietly as they went into the other room.

Rei's grandfather was kneeled infront of the enternal fire, mumbling phrases under his breath. Usagi took the brooch out of her pocket, closing her eyes and letting its warmth flow through her. She stepped forward closer to his body.

She let the energy go.

"Usagi ! Don't you EVER do that again!" Usagi hadn't even opened her eyes, and Luna was screeching into her ear. She wasn't exactly even sure where she was, her head hurt though, and her body felt heavy. She just moaned a bit, and forced her eyes open, to close them quickly at the brightness of the room.

All that succeeded in doing was signaling Luna that Usagi was wake enough to listen to her.

"How many times do I have to tell you simple things Usagi! That could have killed you! You should never use your powers like that! And I tell don't, and then you decide to! Usagi don't…" Minako scooped at the ranting cat.

Luna wiggled to get out, but Minako held he fimly in place. Luna, not deterred in the least, kept on. "Minako-san let me down! Usagi, you better be listening, you should never do that again!"

Usagi realized she had a slight headache. It had clicked on what it was, the familiar heavy tired feeling associated with using the crystal, the lightness of her fingertips, as if they were still radiating energy. She sat up slowly, her eyes readjusting to the room.

"I'm fine." She said before the rest of them could ask a multitude of questions.

Rei stood in the corner, and the rest of them started their barrage of questions.

"Excuse me," Michiru slid the door open. She looked tired, her hair down and frizzy. "What exactly is going on?"

Usagi put up her hand. Just what she needed was a frazzled Michiru lecturing her to. "It doesn't matter at the moment. We need to talk about getting the Tyldran, and now."

It didn't take long for the meeting to end once it started, it was just an overview of where they had looked, and the passages they led downward that they had not searched yet. A little complaining of the nightshifts, and wondering exactly how much longer it was going to last. With good byes everyone started to leave.

Rei put a hand on Usagi's shoulder.

"Thank you." She was almost about to cry. "He sounds 20 years younger."

Usagi smiled and hugged Rei.

* * *

Kyoufu smiled. A thin curling of the lips that singled that he was enjoying some type of cruelty. That's what moral beings called it away. His eyes were closed, he was focusing on something far away, outside his mind. 

"It is done, Kinryoku."

"You made the link without her noticing?"

Kyoufunodded. "Haruka is so distressed we could probably teleport into her aperment and kill her before she transformed." He paused, as if thinking aboiut what he said. "Why aren't we doing that?"

"Because Kyoufu ..." Kinryoku seemed a little displeased at the question. "Watching her we can get the information we need. They will tell her where the Tyldran is, and we will know the second she does. And then, and only then will we move."

"Telepathy is a wonderful thing."

"Yes indeed. I just hope she doesn't notice if she gets back into a calmer state of mind." Kinryoku stated. "She is good at repressing emotions. She is her name."

Kyoufu looked out the window to the ruins of the kingdom. "You destroy the order in her mind, she won't have time to figure out how to walk outside muchless how to sense a telepathic bond and break it."

"You shouldn't underestimate your daughter."

"I don't. I am going to destroy her mind as soon as the time is right."

* * *


	12. And things get interesting

Chapter 12. And this is where things get interesting

Buried Secrets Buried Lies.

a/n: SM doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Haruka's blue eyes were wide open, staring at the white ceiling. She didn't want to close her eyes, the nightmares would just return. 

Earlier that morning, after a failed nights rest, Michiru had taken her teleportation key, looked at her and said "Try and get some rest" before she went to the palace. So Haruka reluctantly laid back into bed, contemplating the plain sheetrock above her.

Haruka was beyond exhausted; every breath seemed to take so much effort. But sleeping wasn't an option she was going to willingly choose, so she fought sleep with every breath trying to focus on anything but what was behind her eyelids.

Dreaded nightmares from hell.

Eventually sleep won, and the nightmares returned.

She was running, she could feel the wind almost carrying her, encouraging her 'step faster, run harder' the air filling her lungs and expelling quickly, its magic seeping deeper in her, letting her speed up a little more. Her feet pounded the sidewalk, past a servant, people staring as the 'prince' ran. She ran towards open fields.

Kyoufuwas behind her, flying, looking down at his daughter running beautifully, blessed by the wind. He smirked and yelled, "You can't outrun me Haruka!"

She ignored it- sprinting even faster. The white suit she was wearing was not made for running, but that didn't matter- she was the fastest, running towards the golden horizon.

She knew she had no hope. When she sprinted off the sidewalk onto a dirt path, her eyes focused only on her destination in the wilderness.

The ground shook.

She jumped, transforming into Sailor Uranus, and it gave her a little extra balance. She hit the dirt hard, little clouds of dirt and grass rising up around her.

The ground shook harder; she jumped again, letting the wind carry her body a pretty far distance before landing with a thud. She took in a gasping breath and kept running.

They were now in a grassy field, again. (It seems the dreams always involved grass.) Haruka's mind had grown to hate grassy fields at this point, but she couldn't force herself awake.

Kinryoku landed gracefully and the golden wings disappeared behind him in a flutter.

"Did you think you could outrun me boy?" He looked smug, confident. In the distance she could see the Royal city of Uranus… she couldn't believe she had run that far so quick.

She shook her head. "I'm not stupid, Kyou." It infuriated him not to be called his full name and she knew it.

He glared and took a step forward, his hands glowing in soft yellow light.

"How dare you…"

She shrugged, cautious, but still trying to infuriate him. "Tyrant Kyou for destruction of the universe!" She took a step back and blocked the attack with ease "Do you think I brought you out here so you could humiliate me in private? I figured it out, I figured you out Kinryo!"

Kinryoku stopped. All the power dissipated from around him. Haruka was suddenly frightened, suddenly scared. He was being cocky.

"Haruka, Haruka my dear prince… I truly did raise an idiot brat."

Sailor Uranus focused, and felt the talisman of Uranus, a jewel incrusted sword form into her hand.

"There is only one of these, And I called it first." She aimed towards his throat.

He dodged, but barely. He regained his wings and flew above where she could reach. Haruka looked up at him…he seemed like an fallen angel, golden wings flapping, but Haruka knew he had the devil's soul.

The jewels glowed. They were pulling golden tendrils of energy away from Kinryoku… his wings seemed to become more transparent in color.

He looked at Haruka like she was delusional.

"You think, that that thing is going to drain me away? You my dear…are going to pay. You are going to beg, you are going to scream. But I will not let you die. And you will never defy me like this again."

The sword disappeared, Sailor Uranus' transformation dropped and she was standing there, back in the suit, back as a prince, back trapped in a body she couldn't escape from.

He landed. And grabbed her, and golden energy pulsed through her body, tightening every muscle like a bad cramp that wouldn't end. She collapsed in pain.

She bit her lip, she wouldn't scream, she wouldn't scream she wouldn't scream don't scream can't scream…

And that was only the beginning.

She woke up screaming.

* * *

Michiru sighed…that was the last of the items in this underground room. So far, nothing. Just relics of things she didn't understand. 

Ami said it was underground. Where? Was there a passage like the one they found before? She pulled the bookshelf against the wall, things fell to the floor, letters, books. She ignored them and waved the dust out of her face. Another passage way…unlit dark, cave-like in its appearance.

She called her transformation stick, and took a step forward.

It was pitch black, she couldn't see a thing past where the light in the room filtered out.

"Michiru-san"

She flung around to the noise, which turned out to be Sailor Pluto arms crossed with a grim look on her face.

"Pluto!" Michiru let out the breath she'd been holding, and her hands dropped back down to her sides. "What's wrong?" Pluto looked to serious for this to be good news.

"We have a problem."

There were a few things Michiru knew about the universe that were consistent. Sestuna was one of those things. And when the stoic Senshi of time looked troubled, something was really wrong. "Should we call Haruka, or do you want to run this by everyone at the same time?"

"Haruka can't be a part of this." Sailor Pluto leaned her staff against the wall.

Michiru sputtered "What!" and bit her lip, "Whatever is going on with her is that bad?"

Pluto nodded slowly. "Michiru, you have no idea how cruel Kinryoku was to her. There are other things happening also- and if we want to get Haruka back, we're going to have to do some time traveling. But Haruka cannot know until the second we leave."

"Time traveling? Setsuna?"

"Serenity hid the Tyldran down that tunnel entrance. You go far enough, you'll discover it is collapsed. There isn't a way to get past it- it's a natural shifting of land, not done by magic. Simply, we're going to have to go back, get the tyldran, place it in this room, and come back to discover it."

"Why can't we just take it through?"

"I refuse to have that thing transported through the time gate… just know it isn't an option."

Michiru was frustrated, though she didn't show it. There were a million questions, but she knew the tight lipped Pluto- she would just be led in circles, or told outright to stop.

"We're about to learn more about the past than we ever wanted to know, aren't we?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Pluto picked up her staff "I'm going to get the other senshi together. Do. Not. Tell. Haruka. Anything. Michiru, it is imperative."

"But,"

"Just don't." Sailor Pluto disappeared. Michiru sat against the cool wall, closed her eyes and just waited.

* * *

Luna looked up at the striking Setsuna… her dark beauty never failed to bring silence to any room, and her demeanor demanded attention. Dressed in a simple dark green business suit, the senshi of time knew how to get a point across quickly, efficiently and without questions. All the senshi, except Haruka, (because of Setsuna's insistence) were scattered on the tan stone temple entrance, the dusk sun shinning onto them, a nice end to a warm day. 

Setsuna took a small cup of tea from a tray that Rei had left out for them. "Thank you." She nodded to Rei, who smiled slightly.

"Now," She took a sip of the tea, "I'm going to try and be short with this. Yes, we are going to the Silver Millennium, there is no choice. There are simple rules that must be followed. There are things that must not happen, and things that must happen while you are there. This is not a game, the time continuum must continue in a certain fashion. First, no mention of the future. None. The future consists of the galaxy as they know it and no other answers are allowed. No hints about Earth, no stories of the destruction of the Moon Kingdom.

Kinryoku is king. Treat him as such. You must act the roles that I assign you. Deviation is not allowed.

You are going to meet your aunts, for the most part, except you Princess. Understand, the power of the planets was passed down a royal line, males becoming king and females becoming protectors of the Imperuim Silver Crystal. So, your aunts are the Senshi now, they are also princesses. By this time their bothers have become kings and you are children… really young. The gap between the outers and you is larger in that time than here. Understand- the senshi's oath is to the crystal and therefore to the King, Kinryoku, the holder of the crystal. It is a delicate time. They have missions to keep just as you do. Don't mess with their motives.

Transformations only when absolutely necessary. The Senshi will be able to feel a pull on their planetary power and it will throw them off. And only basic transformations, I know, its will be weird, but just use the first phrase you used to transform and not any others. This especially means you Usagi. You cannot bring or call upon the crystal while there. You can transform into basic, not eternal sailormoon.

There are many things you have no understanding of, and I do not think I could teach you everything. Don't ask questions. If somebody says to do something because of tradition or politeness- DO IT. Don't talk with anyone unless it has a purpose- the timeline needs to stay in tact as much as possible without your interference.

However, you are going to interfere. You are going to discover a world you have forgotten. There is a war. You will be distrusted. Say ONLY to senshi that you were sent by Setsuna. Not sailor Pluto- Setsuna. They'll know.

I'm not sending you all to the same place, and I will talk to you individually about your tasks. You can take your communicators, but be careful, only use if absolutely necessary and in terms of danger. Channels are monitored and we don't need people on to the fact that we are there.

Tomorrow afternoon we meet here. This is where things get interesting."

* * *


	13. Transitions

I made a Babylon 5 reference. I couldn't contain myself. If you catch it, you are cool and get brownie points.

* * *

Rei went about her afternoon sweeping, killing the last thirty minutes before everyone showed up to go back in time. Pluto had talked to her last night, explaining she was to meet her aunt, Reita, at some 'rebellion' camp and work from there for some reason. Pluto didn't say why, or give details…just confused her. She swept harder. What to expect? 

Mamoru walked up the steps, carrying a black backpack on one shoulder. Rei glanced up, "Good morning, Mamoru-san," and leaned her broom against a pillar.

"So, I guess we're a team?" He shifted on his feet, just slightly.

"Yeah… I guess." She shrugged while she sat down. She stared into the distance, gazing at the cherry blossoms. "Setsuna-san gave you the run through I'm assuming."She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear that had been moved by the wind.

"Mostly, focus on Reita and Kyte and figure out what's going on. That's what I got out of it. And 'run an errand' as she said." He slid black bag off his shoulder letting it hit the ground.

She shrugged her shoulders again, not looking at him. "Yeah, she's terribly vague with everything."

"That Setsuna-san is. She never gives anymore than she absolutely has to away." He sat down on the steps and glanced out into the lawn where she was looking. After a moment of silence he added awkwardly, "The trees are gorgeous this time of year."

"Yeah." She fiddled with her white kimono. "Are you okay working with me…alone?"

"Its not a problem, you're good at what you do, Rei. Let's just get this done and get back in once piece."

"For some reason, I have the feeling this is a lot more complicated than we realize." Rei brushed more hair out of her face with a sigh. "Setsuna doesn't send back nine people in time to move a Tyldran. She could have done that herself."

"I know. But, we won't know what we're missing until we're there huh?"

"No… I think, there is a reason our memories are so short. And I think we're going to find out why." It was quiet for another minute or two. Rei just watched a few cherry blosoms fall from a tree wonder to the ground lazily.

"Rei, can I use your restroom to change? Setsuna gave me a whole pile of clothes so I blend in." He stood up abruptly.

"Sure, its back that way…to the left" She pointed into the temple. "I should go do that to."

* * *

Michiru dropped their bags into the small yellow sport's car's backseat. That was the easy part. Now, she had to go back upstairs to their condo and convince a cranky, upset, sleep deprived, Haruka to not only drive (semi safely) but to go to a 'Senshi meeting' that Michiru knew she would abhor. 

She opened the white door to the condo slowly and quietly. "Haruka?" She spoke softly, almost hoping that she was asleep.

"What?" She grumbled walking out of the bedroom in a yellow sports bra and shorts, her lanky body even skinnier because she hadn't been eating well. She ran her hands through her oily unbrushed hair, messing it up even more. She looked cranky.

"You didn't get any rest." The bags under her eyes were worse, Michiru was frightened by her appearance. This was not her Haruka. "We need to go to a senshi meeting."

Haruka groaned and plopped down on the couch. "Michiru… just go without me, I don't want to deal with them."

"You need to be there…" Her voice was quiet. Haruka looked like she wasn't going to move another inch.

"No, I don't. You won't even let me go to the castle to look for the damn tyldran anyway. I'm useless." She looked out the window not meeting Michiru's eyes.

"You are not, Haruka…" She trailed off thinking about what to say. "they think that your nightmares are being induced by one of the brothers." She brushed some of her aqua hair out of her face. She hated lying. She had no idea why Haruka was having nightmares and that gave her a sick feeling in her stomach.

"You told them!" Haruka's eyes went wide, suddenly she was very attentive and slightly angry. Michiru stepped back, looking down, her shoulders shaking slightly. She just wanted Haruka to be better. She tried to say something, but failed. Haruka's anger faded fast. "I'm okay Michiru. Really, I'm okay." She got up and pulled Michiru's smaller body close. "Michiru, you're to beautiful to look upset." Michiru just leaned into Haruka taking in her smell, even like this she smelled good.

"Just come. It will be alright when this is over."

Haruka sighed. "Let me change. Can we take the convertible?"

Michiru smiled, that was her Haruka, wanting to hit the road at unbelievable speeds. "Of course, don't take to long or we'll be late." She was teasing her, trying to get her to focus on something she enjoyed so much.

Haruka grinned at the challenge, it was the happiest she'd looked all week. "Not if I'm driving."

Just a few minutes later, the inner Senshi stood in front of a purple swirling time gate, it looked like a psychadylic wormhole.

"Setsuna-san? Where are Haruka-san and Michiru-san?"

"They are coming… I got to talk to them separately. Stay on the paths and go where you need to. Use the key to contact me to come back. Good luck."

They disappeared as Haruka made the last screeching turn into a parking spot near the temple. Michiru unphased by the driving, looked at her watch.

"Haruka, we're late."

"Damn, if Usako's here she's never going to let me hear the end of it." She slammed the door to the car.

Michiru grabbed the two black bags, which Haruka had not noticed.

"What are those for?"

"Umm…" Sailor Pluto walked up and interrupted them both. "We need to talk privately, Now."

As if on verbal cue, the purple vortex opened behind them. Michiru looked at Haruka who had a shocked 'wha?' look on her face. They entered the time gate. Instead of being transported to a different time, the three of them stood in the void between time, between the tick and tock. They were on a platform, surrounded by a sky of surrealistic purple and black swirls. If you focused enough you could see little pictures of what time they represented, floating everywhere.

"Why are we here? Setstuna-san?" Haruka looked around. This place was disorienting at best.

"Kinryoku had a telepathic connection with you. Here though, he can't… and you're making a visit to the past to play doubles with yourselves."

"We're what?...telepathic bond? What in the hell is going on!"

"Short story, I'm keeping the universe from falling under Kinryoku's rule. Long story is a bit more complicated and you are involved…what I can tell you I will. The rest, you're going to have to experience back in the Silver Millennium."

Haruka was assimilating the information slowly. All that was in her head was 'going back to him' It confused her. "Silver Millennium? Why, what's really going on?"

"This just needs to get done… I can't say much more." Setsuna gave an apologetic glance towards Haruka.

"Setsuna! You have all the time in the world and you won't give out anything!" Michiru put a hand on Haruka's shoulder, trying to calm the angry senshi down. "I'm not up for these riddles or these games. I want this to be done and stopped and I need all the information as to how and why so this can be done!"

She cut her off with a wave of her hand. "You'll have exactly enough. Now, for your mission, you need to meet your past selves." Setsuna adjusted her staff and the garnet orb glowed slightly. Right in front of them appeared two slightly disoriented princesses.

The Silver Millennium Michiru was stunning. It looked like she'd been transported straight from some type of royal ball, her silk aqua dress fit tightly and flared out at the end, shimmering just slightly. Her hair was back in a silver barrette, auqa tendrils flowing down the side of her face, framing her piecing blue eyes. Michiru Kaiou in comparison looked like an unrefined school girl, dressed in a simple skirt and blouse.

The Princess looked at Setsuna, confused. She glided across the platform, circling the future Michiru, staring at her if she was some type of prey.

The Haruka's just stared at each other. Princess Haruka was in a nice suit, the Sword of Uranus in a sheath at her side. She looked stronger than Haruka, but that was probably because of how Haruka had been feeling lately.

They turned from each others gaze and to Sestuna. "What do we do?"

* * *


	14. in the shadows she watches

Chapter 14 – In the shadow's she watches

* * *

Out of thin air, Rei and Mamoru gracefully appeared in a dirty…alleyway of sorts, in the world of a 1,000 years ago. 

Rei tensed, and scanned quickly, looking for sudden movement and sounds. She noted the grey cobblestone road, maybe 20 feet away, a lantern at the corner shining a dim flicker of firelight light unto the road, the soft breeze, and the blue earthlight that touched everything. Mamoru stood to Rei's back, doing the exact same thing.

Quietly, without looking at what Mamoru was doing she asked "Are we clear?"

"Yeah, I think so" He started looking around at the world they had entered.

Rather non descript, just between two dark buildings. They were both in simple cotton clothes; drawstring black pants and white shirts, each had their own dagger tied around their waist and a simple backpack full of what they would need.

"Pluto said the camp was 2 miles east of here." Rei kept her hand at her silver dagger still paying very close attention to the small rattle of the wind.

"I'll scout the rooftop" Mamoru looked up.

"How? We can't transform…"

He grinned. "I can, from what Pluto said. Apparently there are no communications between Earth and the moon Kingdom at the moment, so any 'power fluctuations' as Pluto called them, won't be felt or if they are, won't be communicated. Unlike you guys."

"Then, go."

He transformed into Prince Endymion and jumped to the roof.

They were at the end of a small town it seemed, there were simple houses and businesses behind him, and one or two blocks of buildings until wilderness that faded into the distance. It looked sort of like farming fields. There was no one, just little lanterns made little light spots on the roads, and in some houses there was a little light from the windows. The earth sat in the distance, beautiful and glowing brightly. He stared at it for a moment- it was a spectacular thing.

He jumped down. "It looks clear. Apparently the camp is outside the town, which ends in two blocks. Hopefully…"

Crack.

"Shit !" They turned back to back each looking at the entrance to the alleyway.

Rei hurriedly whispered "Do you see anyone?"

"No. Lets get moving."

"I feel that some thing is wrong…"

"Well, we'll just be careful, lets walk down the street like we know where we are and what we're doing, we don't need to attract attention." He detransformed.

"Sounds good."

They turned out into the stone street, everything was clean. Above the building was a wooden sign that said "Tyna's bakery" and it swung lightly in the wind. A cat ran across the street quickly. "That's what was making that noise."

"Its weird… it looks just like an old time-y town."

A voice boomed from behind them, "Don't MOVE, or we'll kill you."

They looked at each other without a word. "Turn around!" The voice yelled.

Rei and Mamoru put their hands into the air and slowly turned.

They turned to face a well built tall guard in heavy silver armor. He didn't have a helmet, but that was the only type of protection he was lacking. Beside him was a small grey cat, looking at them angrily. A long rapier was drawn pointing at them in a very unfriendly manner.

"Who are you?" He took a step forward.

That, was a very good question, and one they were very unsure on how to answer.

Rei looked at Mamoru looking for some kind of guidance. "Tyna." Rei said slowly, "And this is my husband."

He squinted his eyes.

"Ahh, Mrs. Tyna, you make some mighty fine bread these days." He smiled and took a step forward, his sword dropping slightly. "What are you two doing out so late?"

"We heard a crash and came down to see what it was." Mamoru answered, trying to look a little more relaxed. "Just you, so we should go back to bed now, right honey?"

Rei's eyes went wide and looked at him for a moment "Yes, it's a quiet night, gotta make a lot bread tomorrow."

"The only place you're going is with us. I'm afraid." Another voice. Behind them.

Rei cursed under her breath.

"We saw you in armor, so don't even pretend your not working for Kinryoku." The cat spoke and transformed into a female, clad in a black body suit. She almost disappeared into the night right where she was standing.

"Where will you take us?" Mamoru asked. 'hopefully' he thought 'it will be the rebellion camp.'

"That way." He pointed into the wilderness. "But shut up, and move slow. We're not going to deal with any stupid tricks from you." They handcuffed them and they started walking.

After walking two miles, being degraded, lectured, questioned about things they had no clue about, the three Lunarian soldiers entered the small camp.

They looked around, white tents, small fires, a few scattered soldiers looking at them with sneers. Rei didn't like the looks of hatred that were in her direction, and she stood very close to Mamoru. She also didn't like her hands in the equivalent of handcuffs, she couldn't even transform if she wanted to. She'd struggled against them for awhile, but all it succeeded in doing was making her wrists ache. And to top it off they had her stuff, been called traitors at least a dozen times, spies, insulted and slapped. The two miles seemed to take ages, Mamoru and Rei hadn't spoken to each other, just walked step by step, a glance here and there to make sure they were okay. Better to stay silent, better not to accidentally give any information.

They made them approach a cage in the middle of the camp. 'Great' Rei thought as she observed the barred metal cage with a door. There was a lean man, dressed in armor sleeping on the dirt ground, not very comfortably it seemed.

They unlocked a huge padlock, opened the creaking gate and threw them in after letting their hands free. "Traitors" they hissed again. The man in the corner didn't wake up.

It was shut, a soldier turned away from them, standing at attention by the door. Rei looked a Mamoru.

"Well, that went as planned." She looked up at the earth through the bars above her. "This is absolutely fantastic." She ranted, kicking a metal bar. They were surrounded by the small camp, maybe 200 people. They could see the tents on all four sides with box structures between them. She assumed those were for storage. A small stream flowed past in the distance.

Mamoru shook his head, running his hand through his hair. "We must talk to someone in charge."

He went up to the door, and leaned against the bar's near the soldiers ear.

"Hey!"

The solider didn't even blink or move. He stood at attention away from them.

"We need to talk to someone in charge here!"

No movement. It was like he wasn't even there.

The man in the corner stirred. "Shut up! They can't even hear you." He sat up glairing at them. He shook his head and dirt-dust fell out of it.

"What?"

"Are you not from here?" He squinted his eyes at them. "One, its four am, secondly there is a sound shield over this thing so we won't wake those bastard traitors up. Go to sleep, you're going to have to get up bright and early, you got an interrogation ahead of you."

He laid back down, and sighed, turning over on the hard ground, facing away from them.

"Plan B, scratched out. Wait till morning?"

Mamoru sat against the bars, and shrugged. He glanced at the soldier debating what was safe to say. "We'll ask for them in the morning… hopefully, they'll let us talk to one of them. After that- things should get easier."

"Should." Rei kicked the dirt into a cloud of dust. "Did you have anything time relevant in your bag did you?"

"Not particularly. Just things we might need." He watched Rei pace the cell.

"You?"

She passed a little faster. "A snack or two, but that shouldn't matter."

"Maybe you should sit down."

She stopped and pivoted to face him, her black hair flying around her. "I hate being cooped up like this!" Then she turned as fast as she had stopped and continued to pace. After making the length of the cell once or twice she continued. "Uuugh, I feel so trapped! Things feel…" She trailed off and kept walking.

He shook his head at his fiery friend. "What?"

"I can't get it out of my head. Things feel so… dark! This land…it gives me the creeps." She shrugged.

"You can just feel it?"

She slowed down as she tried to find the words. "Yeah. You know I'm tied into those kind of forces… its overpowering. Whatever going on here is…" She trailed off looking around her, stopping, as if analyzing something far in the distance.

"What?"

"Mamoru-san, I really think it is darker than anything I've felt before."

* * *


	15. Hey Jupiter, nothings been the same

**I use fuku instead of uniform in mention to a senshi outfit. Just a reminder of the word**.

The title of the Chapter comes from a Tori Amos song, "Hey Jupiter."

* * *

"This is so cute!" Minako giggled as she turned around in a simplistic cotton blue dress with a white apron. "Yes, you look like a doll!" A plump maid placed her hands together with a huge smile. Her brown hair was back bun, a hairnet surrounding it. She wore the exact same outfit as the two girls, except her apron was black instead of white. 

Usagi smiled slightly, but kept her head down, this entire thing was bizarre. She knew exactly where she was, a small servant dressing room in the basement of the Silver Moon Palace. She remembered so much- it was overwhelming to see people, hear them scurrying from place to place, things to do, people to escort, bags to carry, food to deliver, rooms to prepare. The palace, alive. And her mother, was upstairs, doing…queen things…the women who gave her life for her. Usagi pulled on her bonnet a little tighter. She had on the same outfit as Minako, and like this they almost looked like twins. Usagi had to wear a bonnet to hide her crescent moon, and she'd somehow fit all her hair (except for the rebel wispy) under it.

"Well!" The women looked delighted with the two. "I know that you are new, so today you are going to shadow me as I show you around the palace. Its going to take awhile…and things are rushed. You need to do everything assigned, and stay away from the King. He's got one bloody temper and he doesn't like us very much. The queen, respect her, of course! But, she is much much gentler to everyone."

They started walking at a brisk as she spoke, passing people darting by. She named off rooms left and right, Usagi knew this, and she didn't pay much attention. She felt unconfortable, like a ghost walking halls of the past... she grasped the chain around her neck, as comfort and a reminder that this really wasn't her time.

"Yumeko! Yumeko!" A young girl screeched loudly sprinting up to the older women. She slid past her, pivoted around and looked at them panting for breath. Her long brown hair was everywhere, her expression frazzled. "The Ladies of Jupiter came in early!" She got out. "Where are the green sheets? Their rooms aren't ready!" She paused and waved to Usagi and Minako enthusiastically, still trying slow her breathing down.

"Oh dear… They are in the room down there." She pointed to a door down the hallway.

"Okay! Nice meeting you!" She grinned, brushing brown stands of hair out of her face. She turned around and sprinted off, her apron coming untied.

"Tie your apron, silly thing!" Yumeko yelled.

Usagi watched amusedly as the young girl tied her apron while running and disappeared into a room.

"That's Mari, her manners are sometimes lacking."

Usagi smiled politely. "Its okay, she looks rushed."

"You two will be soon, don't you worry! Next week there is a huge celebration and tomorrow preparations begin. But today, you're with me."

* * *

Sestuna warned Makoto to hit the ground running. She hadn't been over exaggerating; Makoto had tiptoed through the time vortex and into chaos. She hadn't even had time to orient to her surroundings before she was sprinting away from an explosion. She'd heard someone, (there are people all around, a billion noises, fighting and utter chaos) yell to run for cover and she took the advice, not particularly caring who said it. 

She hid behind a building, trying to slow her gasping breathing down. She scanned the area quickly trying to figure out the situation. This was battle and mistakes were dangerous. Mayhem. People with swords, people fighting everywhere. Grey clothing vs. black clothing it seemed.

She apparently had appeared on the outskirts of the battle, and for that she was glad. Apparently in all the chaos no one had seen her appear out of thin air, or at least she hoped so.

She was clad a grey pants and a long sleeve grey shirt—the same uniform as some of these people, with combat boots and a dagger.

She didn't have the weaponry to fight whomever, but she had a feeling she was about to be dragged back into it. She felt a tingle in the back of her head… something she really hadn't noticed.

This is what Sestuna meant by the senshi of the Silver Millennium time would be able to tell when they transformed. It started off like an electrical hum in her head, her fingers tingled a bit, and she could feel something she was innately aware of fluctuate. She didn't even know she was that aware of the power within her- it had simply just been, and now it was being emptied, like someone taking a bucket of water out of a well.

And then she saw her, Sailor Jupiter. They looked strikingly familiar, same lean tall body type, same green and white uniform. The women's hair was wild though, hundreds of small brown braids flying around her as she leaped from the masses above everyone, the bold green standing out against the chaos and blue sky. She didn't see her speak the words, but saw lighting connect with her tiara and disperse. A dazzling display of nature, a blinding flash of white energy connecting with individuals clad in black.

They didn't even scream as they fell to the ground.

It suddenly clicked that this was life and death of mortals, not monsters.

Makoto didn't know what to do.

She didn't have time to debate the morals of the situation as a man ran at her with a rapier, drawn. And it frightened her that she was basically weaponless, and with little knowledge of swords itself. She used the flimsy dagger she had to parry, his sword crashing into the wall behind her. She stepped to the side with the grace of a trained fighter, and turned her body so she could kick him in the head as hard as possible. He fell forward stunned.

She really really hoped that Setsuna qualified this as an "extreme circumstance" to transform. Well, hoped wasn't really what she did. More of 'got to transform to survive' instinct kicked in.

She felt the emerald transformation stick appear in her hands and she called upon the power she was born to have.

The Sailor Jupiter of the Silver Millennium time, Mokuko, blocked a sword with her own easily. The enemy was everywhere- nameless people, all out to attack. This had to stop. She stabbed him, more blood getting on her already caked gloves. She flipped her head to get the multitude of tiny braids out of her eyes, while turning around to parry another blow. Battle wasn't pretty, nor glorified, just swords, blood, yells and cold death. The stench of burnt flesh had long ago made her throw up- but now her nostrils ignored it as part of the scenery- part of the unnatural chaos of the land. She suddenly felt like her body had gone through an electric shock. She clumsily blocked whomever she was fighting, her head was dizzy and everything felt unreal.

Like her power was leaving.

She couldn't tell because of what, or why, nor did she care, she just took a deep breath and called to the heavens "Jupiter Thunder Crash!**" **because she could not think of anything else to do.

The lighting came, but it felt different, felt, weaker. She looked as men fell all around her, some screaming, some twitching, some silent, as if kissed by death. Not sudden, like before.

And then suddenly she saw lighting in the distance, She turned, looking at her own attack replicated, she could feel the buzz of the lightening, the familiar kiss of Jupiter to the ground, as if it were her own, but it wasn't.

Only a few things frightened the hard-hearted Mokuko, her own power being displayed by a stranger was one of them.

More men in black shirts fell. She ducked under a swinging sword and sprinted towards the lighting.

Makoto was terrified. They just kept coming at her, the power display making her more of a target than pushing them away. She heard yelling in the distance, something about surrender- but that didn't stop those around her from rushing forward trying to kill her. Her power was so different, it wasn't like the eternal transformation, nor was it really like her first transformation powers. The power she was accustomed to from years of fighting was there. Her hands glowed with electricity.

Hand to hand was simple at this point, her body was like a conduit, every cell acceptance the power from its home. She was graceful, agile, and beautiful, the battle mind for survival kicking in.

She knew she was killing people. People. Citizens. But, she needed to survive.

As the numbers began to thin she had the chance to simply stun, or knock people unconscious and she was grateful.

"Who the HELL are YOU?"

Whomever enemy wize was still alive began to scramble away. If the lighting, and destruction hadn't kicked the survival sense into them, the angry Millennium Sailor Jupiter's voice did.

Now it was just bloody bodies, a handful of loyal 'grey outfitted' soldiers, and the two in a stand off. They looked freakishly alike in physical appearance, both tall broad and strong, long brown hair (though Mokoto kept hers in a pony tail and Mokuto in tiny braids with black rubber bands on the ends), both with emerald green eyes that could capture anyone's attention. Mokuko's fuku was dirty, and torn in a place or two, her stance a little tenser and her lips thinned out. She looked a lot older than Makoto, even though their was probably only a few difference at best. They just stared at each other. Mokuko was waiting for an answer.

Makoto was coming back to reality as the adrenaline left her body. From soldier to human, and the human part of her mind wasn't happy.

"I'm…" Her voice sounded shaken, childish. She took a deep breath. "I've been sent by Setsuna. I'm Sailor Jupiter of the future." She stared at Mokoku, who looked at her wide eyed.

She nodded, as she processed the information. "Shit! It's worse than I thought!" She turned to the soldiers that were watching, whispering things about the appearance of two Senshi.

"Go make camp. Get a tent for her ready. We need to talk privately, and quickly, apparently there is less time than I thought." She turned back to Sailor Jupiter while taking off her bloodstained gloves with a look of distaste and threw them on the ground. "This way, we've got a lot to talk about." If she was shocked, she didn't show it, whatever she was thinking was a mystery to the future Senshi.

She turned away and Makoto followed, quietly, also taking off her bloodstained gloves. She stared at them, shock was wearing off.

What had she done?

* * *

**  
**


	16. Her tears into stone

* * *

Silently, Makoto ducked under the white cloth that separated this tent from the outside world following Mokuko inside her tent. The simplistic tent could sleep probably four people, though it looked liked Mokuko was the only resident. A dim light hung from the metal support bar above them giving everything a discolored yellowish hue. Mokuko's green and black sleeping bag was rolled up in the corner, two chests, one white, the other brown were against the side of the wall. Two chairs, haphazardly placed around and a small table with papers scattered all over it were tucked into the corner- taking up far to much space. Mokuko let her transformation fall as she walked to the ice chest, she was wearing the same cotton grey clothing that Makoto was, her black combat books stirring up some of the dirt as she marched. She opened the white chest and pulled out a drink. 

"Do you want one?" It was the first time the stern senshi had spoken sense they left the battle field, her voice sounded slightly lighter, more relaxed…but not by much. Mokuko was intimidating; her straightforward manner threw Mokoto off. Battle had formed Mokuko into a silent, headstrong warrior, and removing her from the battle did not remove her mannerisms.

"…yes…" Makoto fidgeted in her fuku standing inside of the tent. She felt tired, and numb.

Mokuko turned around with two canned waters, handed one to Makoto without a word and took a seat in the wooden chair. "You can de-transform if you'd like, and you can sit down." She made a friendly gesture to the other chair, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Sorry, just ignore all the paperwork."

Makoto let the power leave her, and she felt lightheaded. She sort of stumbled on her feet as she went to the chair. Makuko started to unlace her combat boots. Without looking at her she asked "Are you hurt?"

"No. I…don't think so."

"Good." Mokuko stared at the pale senshi for a moment. Makoto faces wan, her hands shaking slightly. She took a sip of the cool water letting it settle in her stomach.

"You look sickly."

Makoto fidgeted under the older senshi's stare… it didn't help that she felt like she was looking into a mirror of herself, just a hardened battle worn version.

"I'd…I'd never been in combat like that before." She admitted looking at the ground.

"By JOVE!" Mokuko stood up in her shock, her braids flying around her "You've never…NEVER? Why did Pluto send you there?" She stared at Makoto waiting for an answer.

Makoto shook her silently trying to grasp at words in the lightheadedness of her thoughts. "I…I don't know. I'd never killed a person…" Her voice sounded so distant… the world seemed so distant. Was she in shock?

Mokuko grabbed her scalp and pulled on her braids in frustration… but after looking at Makoto stare off into the distance, her expression turned softer. She kneeled next to the quiet Mokoto, and took her hand. "I don't know who you are, and I'm sorry. I know it isn't any help, but… it gets easier. It had to be done."

"Sestuna-san…" She trailed of, she didn't even know what to say.

Why was she sent there? Why not be teleported into the tent? Why not after the battle? What was the point? Her head was spinning with information, and hurt.

She was a murderer.

She was senshi- she'd spent years….fighting and never actually killed a person…this was different. What would Usagi say? How could she go back? Why didn't she keep running? She didn't have to fight… this wasn't even her war .

"Sestuna-san what?"

"She… sent me here to help you…" She was a warrior…but she never wanted to fight again. Help… not kill.

Mokuko stood up pacing. She was angry, ever the warrior focused on the battle. "Why you then? We don't need a bunch of naïve soldiers running around here! This is combat! God, is it that bad? Are we loosing that horribly?"

Makoto didn't look at her, in fact she scooted down in her chair staring at the ground ignoring the loud rant. She paused realizing something. "I don't even know your name."

Mokoto shrugged. "Makoto." It was barely a whisper. Her mind hissed that she was pathetic, part of her wanted to have the focus that the past senshi displayed.

"Makoto-san…" Mokuko sighed. All the wanted to do was pump the girl for information. Her mind was reeling – Why would Sailor Pluto send a senshi with no warfare experience back here? What was the point? She knew that she was stronger than herself, but… what good was strength without experience? She witnessed her fight, and well, she was a good fighter, skilled on her feet. But, her reaction…it wasn't acceptable here.

Was Kinryoku that close to winning? Was the kingdom in that much threat to fall? Something was missing from this puzzle, and Mokuko had no idea what it was.

Of course, the one person who had all the answers wouldn't say a word.

And, that senshi was watching apprehensively from the time gate; staring into the depths of time alone — and no one would ever know.

* * *

The plump Yumeko, in her cotton blue servants dress, might have greeted them with a cheery smile, a mother-like sweetness and a genuine interest, but Usagi had figured out quickly her work self was a tyrant, taking Ami's dedication on studding to the nitpicking of the tiniest detail possible. 

Like the piece of rouge stubborn dust she'd manage to find _underneath _someone's nightstand.

Usagi was exhausted, and she'd been at this, for what, three hours? Minako looked the same way, a distasteful look on her face as she concentrated on vacuuming the carpet with some type of magical vacuum that didn't make noise.

_Every inch, fast and quick! _Usagi had heard that a billion times already, in overly –cheery sing song voice Yumeko just decided she _had_ to use. Yumeko, her thick dark brown hair tucked away in a ponytail, focused on busily cleaning and watching their every move. She instructed them when need be … "No no no, wipe this way on the mirror sweetheart, it leaves less marks."

Usagi had a plethora patience and love, after all, she was nearly a goddess at that in her own respect. But, if she heard Sweetheart, one more time, especially in conjunction with a cleaning instruction she was going to scream, or quit.

"Okay!" Yumeko shouted with a cheerleader's gusto and while still holding a white fluffy duster, inspected the room with one final quick glance and a nod of satisfaction. "Now, off to another room!" Before they'd had a chance to groan, complain, or even comprehend they had much much more work ahead of them, she placed her duster into an invisible pocket, started humming a cheery little tune and walked out the door expecting them to follow.

Usagi gave one look to Minako, whose bright red bow even looked exhausted.

"Sestuna better have had a really good reason for this."

They opened the door to walk out into the marble coorador, and they heard. the loud clicking of high heals against marble. They turned towards the noise, without leaving the doorway.

A striking maiden, maybe 24, running in a lavender dress the complemented her black with purple highlighted hair and her porcelain skin. Straddling her side, making the running even more difficult, was a small child, no more than 2 in a cute frilly dress of the same pale purple. Poofs of purple curls fell around her wide eyes. "Mommy!" The child seemed slightly startled, clinging to her mother tightly as she ran down the hall.

"Lady Beryl! Please, Lady Beryl, hear me out!"

Usagi stared, all forgotten Yumeko's insistence to follow her quickly, all forgotten she was a simple slave girl, NOT the sailor moon protector of the universe and all good. And there, in front of her, dressed as a Lady was Beryl adult and the child Beryl that would bring down this entire kingdom, a mere two years old. The lady Beryl stopped, and pivoted, practically in front of Usagi and Minako.

Minako put a hand on Usagi's shoulder a sort of 'this isn't our place, Usagi' without saying a word.

The child looked up at her mother with bright purple eyes, innocent, full of confusion and verging on tears. She wiggled a bit in the purple flurry of lace, the dress looked so cute on her. And that child, was the child that would take down this whole kingdom.

Usagi instinctively was going for her broach.

Minako pulled her back into the room. She was unsure if Beryl had even noticed their presence, so they leaned against the wall listening to their conversation. Minako gave Usagi a long meaningful look and whispered "We can't do anything."

Usagi's hands were shaking. She remembered the fall, she remembered dying by her hands. She'd seen, not days before the mass destruction of the kingdom, and right there she was, vunerable. They could stop it all.

But they couldn't.

"Lady, please, don't leave us." The women begged, bowing low. "I'm sorry for your loss…"

"I'm leaving until this mess is over… I can't, we can't handle this. I am NOT loosing my daughter to this war…" Lady Beryl's voice was trembling- nothing, nothing like Usagi had even heard from her daughter. So much emotion, so much pain was conveyed in that voice. There was a whisper "I've lost so much already."

"…at least " The other women continued, quietly "Please tell me where your going?"

"Earth. Just to keep the little one safe… we will come back."

"Lady… Earth!" Shock, confusion.

"Earth is the only place outside this conflict…uncivilized yes, barbaric, not as much…" they were walking off, their voices trailing off. They peeked out into the hallway, to see if anyone else was coming, and there was Yumeko, hands on her hips and a death glare.

They had a lot of work to do.

* * *


	17. To tell the Truth

* * *

Chapter 17 

The first rays of sunlight slammed into Rei's closed eyelids, forcing her out of the light slumber she'd managed. She'd somehow managed to fall asleep in a most uncomfortable sitting position, leaning lightly into Mamoru's shoulder. She had to admit, in her still sleepy yearning state, that Mamoru's shoulder was surprisingly comfortable. She groaned, refusing to get up just yet, pushing into Mamoru's shoulder- as if it would make the world a little less bright.

"Good morning." Mamoru sounded dry, tired. He glanced over at the still-refusing-to-move raven priestess, trying to figure out how she'd managed to fall sleep in this dirt floor cage they'd been locked up in. Usagi and she were way to much alike sometimes.

"How long was I out?" She stretched her long legs out, the dust making a little cloud around them. She felt like an old lady, achy and tired; she really hoped they'd be out of here soon.

He shrugged "Maybe an hour or two… long enough for a few birds to fly by and much silence." He stared off into the sky, as he had been doing before she awoke.

"Greaaaat."

Activity was starting up around the camp, a loud horn was blown and tired, hungry soldiers started appearing outside of tents, putting on armor, setting fires for breakfast… an army in its morning routine.

And the interrogation routine was about to begin.

The gate was opened with a loud clang, and two armored, cranky, and quite rude soldiers placed them back in handcuffs and into a small white tent. There was only a rusted metal table, three rickety chairs and a small light that flickered every few moments.

"Sit." They were pushed roughly into the chairs, untied the handcuffs, and then the soldiers took stances by the cloth opening, still and at attention. The inside of the tent was simply dirty, dirt stains on the white cloth, maybe ten, twenty years old, or maybe made yesterday.

Despite the bare-bones arrangement, Mamoru was glad for the squeaky, chair and slouched a bit.

"Who would have thought that I'd like a chair like this?"

Rei sighed. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Now, if who ever is suppose to talk to us would hurry up and…"

"Hello!" The voice was way to cheery to be an interrogator, Rei was positively sure of it. He was nicely dressed, a blue silk button up shirt and black slacks, black thick hair combed straight back, striking violet eyes. Dashing smile that would have a thousand women at his feet. Rei even took in a slight breath as she turned to look at the walking perfection of the male body. He took the chair (Rei thought that even that dilapidated chair could have glowed at his touch) sat down and stared at them.

He cut straight to business. "Who are you, why are you here and answer quickly. I don't have time."

Mamoru and Rei locked eyes again. Why hadn't they discussed these answers before?

Rei locked eyes with those absolutely striking violet orbs of this man. She almost stuttered. "We need to speak to Reita. Now."

They eyes flickered to a angry for just a second, he banged his hands on the metal table, the tin making a reverberating clang that hurt their ears. "You will address her as Princess Reita here. Now who are you?"

She felt a pull, something incomprehensible in her heart, like a strong desire to tell everything, as if it would make her free, warm and comfortable. Like the distinct impression that simply saying "I'm Hino Rei from the future" created the promise of fulfillment, a warm bed, and tea.

She liked the idea of tea.

She shook her head, trying to refocus. "I need to speak" She paused, hoping she didn't sound to condescending (last night _had_ tested the bit of patience she had) "to Princess Reita"

He smiled a radiant smile, staring into the depths of her eyes. "Who sent you?"

To Rei, his voice sounded melodic, a soft song caressing her ear drums.

By this point Mamoru was just staring at the entranced Rei, she looked positively enthralled as if one more word from his mouth would create euphoria.

But… she hadn't said anything wrong…and, his voice was warm, kind, friendly. This didn't feel like an interrogation at all. His brow furrowed and he interrupted Rei before the entire story could flow from her. "We were sent by Setsuna. The Princess will know who she is." That was the truth—maybe that would ring a bell for him. Mamoru hoped it was…whatever was going on, he needed that guy to stop asking questions to Rei.

The interrogator's intense gaze fell over Mamoru, and he shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"Setsuna?"

To Rei, something felt…empty… she wasn't sure what it was…but a cozy warmth she'd felt seconds before was gone. She was absolutely sure now, yes, absolutely that saying everything would make things better, happier.

He stood up abruptly, and walked out the door.

Rei shook her head, her raven hair flying around her, suddenly the metal chair felt much more uncomfortable. The dirty little tent transformed back into the revolting place it had been five minutes before. "Holy…who the hell was he?"

She couldn't shake the feeling. It was as if despair had settled into her heart, almost simply because of the contrast.

"He did a number on you…" Mamoru's looked at her with a blue gaze just as powerful as that of the interrogator, but this pure analysis. Rei shrugged. "That…felt…weird…"

"It was almost like a…

The curtain of tent was yanked back, and a woman, as fiery as Rei in her worst moments came storming through the door. She was tall, lanky built like a model with bright pink bob of hair fluttering as she stomped in her simple cotton uniform. She had dark brown eyes, just like Rei's, and porcelain skin, but aside from that Rei carriedmuch more grace than this raving women did.

She stomped around the table and leaned on it, staring at them as if they were aliens. "I'm Reita. Who are you?"

Not this question, again.

Mamoru looked at the soldiers, watching this whole ordeal as statues. "Setsuna sent us. Get everyone to leave." If she wanted to be blunt, so could he.

She nodded. "You two, go. Go get Kyte back here, it seems we're going to have an interesting talk." She was under control but full of energy, like gasoline and a match sitting next to each other - only a spark to set it off. Her nails were manicured, her hands this perfect beauty.

Was everyone here this, striking?

"Setsuna…" she paused. "Prove it." She stared. Expecting them to do something, anything to magically state their truth.

Rei put her hand forward, focusing on the power within her, radiating out to her hand. Just like many times before, and for many times to come, her transformation stick appeared, pulsing in her hand.

The symbol of mars sat brightly in gold on top of the red sphere, and Rei placed it gently on the table.

Reita stared at it. Then took a single hesitant slim finger to it, as if it were an delicate artifact. Rei watched her intently, ready to grab it at a seconds notice. She wasn't going to loose it.

"It's…its not the same…it radiates so much more energy. That's amazing…where are you from ?"

"A time, much to like your own." Mamoru said reluctantly. "We've fought many wars and we're here to help you."

Reita's whole demeanor changed. The powerful princess looked at him with this strange unladylike glance and grinned. "Well then, hot stuff, welcome to the silver millennium. As you two undoubtedly know, some relative of mine" Shesmiled to Rei"and you boy," She looked him over. "I'm princess Reita. What do you know, what do we need to know, and what's going on?"

Her teasing threw Mamoru off a bit…but he continued with the explanation of everything they knew, admittedly not much, was spilt and, the fact that they were from the far future.

She nodded. "Then, you know, I'm the infamous Reita, and this, is our handsome interrogator, Kyte."

The interrogator walked back into the room, though his blue shirt didn't glow as quite as new as it had looked before, and his smile, while striking, didn't cause Rei to fall over herself.

"So, our friends are legit?"

Mamoru wondered , How long had he been listening?

"That they are, and we need to figure out why they're here."

Kyte shrugged his shoulders. "He's perfect for the mission for the castle. He can get to Serenity. But what about this one?" He pointed to Rei. She felt like a little kid. "She's obviously very susceptible to basic truth magic."

Rei wanted to yell that where she was from, truth magic hadn't existed for her to be protected from, but instead she just sighed.

"But, she is powerful… I feel it…" Reita concentrated on something far away, it looked like she was looking something indiscernible in the distance. Mamoru had seen Rei with that same look as she gazed into the fire, into the world of aura's, spirits and energy. "Give her a few days with me, and we'll figure something out." She said that to Kyte, as if they weren't even there.

"You then" Kyte turned to Mamoru. "Come with me."

"The names Mamoru." He said gruffly. Kyte smiled, for the first time it seemed genuine. "I'm Kyte, and lets go get you some grub before I explain your mission." They walked out the tent leaving Rei and Reita to look at each other.

"You're my niece." Reita sat down staring at the Raven Priestess.

Rei shrugged. "Yes I am."

"You don't recognize me do you?" Rei froze… that would be revealing way to much information. She couldn't explain the whole silver millennium to her that was forbidden. None of them had memories.

Rieta sighed, bowing her bright pink head in a type of resignation. Rei hadn't known this woman for more than three minutes, but this quiet, solemn acceptance seemed wrong on her energetic features. "You don't have to tell me its true. I know. I need you to teach me how."

"How to?"

"Channel energy like you do. That is absolutely amazing Rei."

Rei blushed slightly "To?" She was confused…would this be okay with Pluto?

"Stop this Tyldran battle, once and for all. Come with me."

* * *


	18. Heirlooms

* * *

Michiru flipped casually through scribbled political notes that had been written in a nice light blue agenda notebook, scanning for something to catch her interest. She sat comfortably on the walnut dresser- there wasn't a chair and she was wide awake. Setsuna had been kind enough to transport them to the silver millennium right past bedtime, and Haruka (after being handed some weird pill) had fallen into blue silk sheets and the down comforter like a long lost lover, to be asleep in less than a minute. The lanky Haruka hadn't even gotten under the covers or taken off her socks; she'd simply just curled slightly on her side and slipped into a blissful, and much welcomed rest. 

Michiru had watched her slumber for awhile, glad that she was getting some needed rest and seemed to be free of the night terrors that had been plaguing her soul. It was comforting for Michiru to see Haruka breathing slowly, her muscles relaxed and almost a smile reaching her lush lips. If Michiru hadn't been wide awake (and afraid to wake Haruka) she would have curled up in the women's arms, glad that some things could go well in the world.

That left Michiru (she guessed it was noon Tokyo time) with an unfamiliar bedroom to sit in quietly, while the rest of the castle slept away. Hence, looking at her past self's scrawl (she was amazed by messy it was) about treaties for trade, religious notes, notes for meetings, about meetings, how to plan meetings. A few interesting comments about certain people – apparently Princess of Mars, Reita, and Princess of Jupiter, Mokuko, were both fond of hockey, but neither were allowed to play against each other or attend professional games together. Michiru wondered why.

Michiru sighed, fiddling with some jewelry, a delicate silver chain with a teardrop cut of sapphire that had been left out from the night before. She let the cool chain fall between her fingers as she thought, going over the goals of this week's time travel adventure. Their week, the past Michiru had said would be relatively uneventful, they just needed to show up, smile and look pretty and all should go well. Until the party.

Key word there, should. It might have helped if they at least had a solid background on all thing millennium politics, but Setsuna just told them there wasn't time (in her stoic mysterious fashion) and sent them on their way. But the party- she was under the assumption that everyone would be there, and supposedly from the rumors, King Kinryoku was announcing his open alliance to King Kyoofu, and to his side in the to the Uranian Civil war. The past Haruka and Michiru were running about getting their side ready… the war was to be a bloody one and they needed everything ready for the assault the king was likely to order.

Things were not pretty. And then there was this whole Tyldran business, those loyal to Kinryoku versus "the good guys." And they needed to at least pretend to honor Kinryoku for the time being.

She continued to mull over these things until the morning came signaling a long, mundane day ahead.

* * *

**A DAY LATER **

If someone had told Usagi that she'd travel to her past life to make beds for a week, she would have declined. And now, on their second day, Minako and her had been moved to different posts, so she didn't even have conversational entertainment. Minako could find ways to make anything funny. As she walked to the next room, her shoes clicking against the marble floor and her hands filled with fresh white sheets she came across the one person she wanted, and was terrified to run into.

This changed everything.

The Queen was walking with a quick step, her silver dress hugging her body and giving her a regal glow. Usagi froze. She was unsure of what to do, what to say, where to go. Did she bow? Serenity kept walking, getting closer; it looked like she was thinking about something far away, her thoughts not even acknowledging Usagi-the-slave-girl. A small crown rested in between her silver buns, the hair trailing down graceful behind her. She didn't make a sound as she stepped, and she seemed to radiate peace even as she rushed along.

Usagi welcomed the feeling- she'd vaguely remembered it from her scattered memories of the past… but she was staring. Her heart was filled with conflicted emotions- mother… the women who sacrificed everything for the life she had now.

She needed do something to look normal. She started to continue to walk, she just needed to make it to the next room. Sestuna's stern voice was adamant in her head 'they aren't suppose to know you're here.' And promptly fell flat onto her face, the bed sheets flying everywhere.

The queen had taken definitely notice.

Usagi scrambled back to her feet, brushing off her blue uniform. "I'm sorry! Excuse me!" She bowed quickly looking down as she and trying to pick up (and refold) some of the bed sheets that had flown around her.

Usagi wasn't looking up to see Serenity's amused expression, and the gentle-hearted queen bent down to help her.

"My Queen" Those words felt so foreign on her lips "You do not need to help."

Serenity just stared, from her crouched position into Usagi's blue eyes. Usagi stared back just wanted to hug her past mother. She couldn't believe she was looking at Momma Serenity- Queen of the Silver Millennium.

"You're…You're not from here, are you?" She paused as she looked at Usagi fidget, and noticed the delicate silver chain she was wearing. The queen without asking touched the chain looking at her even more intently.

"I just got to the castle yesterday..." Usagi trailed off, this felt really weird. The necklace, she suddenly realized, it had been her mothers. That chain that held the crystal. Her breathing slowed.

"Where...where did you get this?"

Usagi wondered if the necklace had any inert magical power. She needed to cover didn't' she?

"It was a gift." She muttered. At that moment she realized that the queen was wearing the exact same chain.

"My queen!" Serenity tore her gaze away from Usagi, stood up and turned around with the grace of a ballerina. She smiled at the young women,

"Yes, what is it?"

The women bowed, "Your Magesty, the Kind requests your presence immediately in the Royal Chambers."

She nodded. "I'll be there in a minute." The women scurried off as fast as she came. Serenity turned back to Usagi, who'd during the short conversation, had managed to get all her sheets back in a pile to carry.

Serenity spoke slowly, as if trying to figure out what to do. "I would like to talk to you sometime, later."

Usagi bowed. "Of course, My Queen." And watched Queen Serenity disappear down the hallway.

With a sigh of relief she leaned against the wall, fingering the ornate chain between her pale hands. That was way to close… and she had a feeling that Serenity would find her later, demanding an answer. Part of her hoped that she would.

Wait till Minako heard about this! She sighed, gripper her pile of sleets tightly and marched into the next room to clean some more.

About 30 minutes later she walked out of another room and turned to the right to decide she had impeccable unlucky timing. There were the Princesses of Neptune and Uranus – Usagi thought they looked perfectly identical to their future counterparts, deep in some type of conversation (though Haruka looked miffed, with exaggerated hand-movements and speaking quickly.) By now, Usagi had quelled her emotions of speaking to her past counterparts, look down, keep walking, and _don't trip_.

"Hey! Ondango!"

Usagi's head snapped up, and she nearly stood at attention to Haruka's yell. The tall blonde women was smiling, she looked absolutely radiant to the Haruka she'd seen at the last couple meetings. Michiru chided Haruka , "Shh! Someone might hear us!"

"There is no one around, its fine." Haruka shrugged. She was dressed in a black suit, looking extremely masculine, business like.

Usagi shook her head and whispered "The walls have ears. We must be quiet."

"What?" Michiru hissed back in a whisper. Usagi looked at them incredulously.

"You learn things quick wondering around here." She raised her small piles of sheets as proof of her wonderings. "Things aren't safe..." She shook her head sadly.

Haruka nodded. "Lets meet somewhere tonight..."

"Where?"

"The Senshi training room. 9pm. Be there."

"Ok. I'll bring Minako-chan to."

* * *


	19. Following orders

* * *

Mizuno Ami from the moment of her birth had been the straight-A, always-carrying-a-scholastic-book kind of girl. She registered for the most advanced courses offered and managed to still keep months ahead of the lessons. Therefore, everyone would have thought that being told "Sit in a library" would have been a fantastic opportunity. Yet today, Ami was peeved. 

Setsuna assured the young blue-haired scholar that even though they were time traveling, that would merely reappear in Tokyo only a few minutes after they left. Therefore, she wouldn't miss her big Chemistry II test or any other of her many scholastic endeavors. And then with a wave of that garnet orbed staff, Setsuna sent Ami to the Mercurian Library.

Now, the Library was the biggest she'd ever seen (she'd been to every library in Japan, and they all paled in comparison). This library boasted of the contents within: categorized, labeled and systematically shelved books in at least 15 languages, on all topics magical, non-magical, historical and modern, resting on beautiful towering turquoise shelves in an comfortable and quiet environment. Also, it had that musty book smell, the scent that Ami secretly found an odd delight in. Everything was organized in a simple manner, and everyone would have suspected that this was Ami's private heaven.

Despite her appearance as your average braniac, Mizuno Ami liked adventure. Minako taste for men and mischief eventually rubbed off on her, if only a bit. Traveling to the past to sit in a massive library of books did not exactly qualify as adventure. She could be with Minako scoping out the secrets of the moon place or running with Mamoru on rooftops scouting for enemies. She could be anywhere, there was an entire solar system of inhabited planets to explore and she, she was sent to a library like any other day. Really, couldn't Setsuna have stolen any necessary books for her to read in the privacy of her quiet mundane apartment in 20th century Tokyo?

Setsuna also had the audacity to give her the vague instructions of "Read something. Talk to the librarian about questions and the rest will come to you."

An ambiguous something. There was always that ambiguous something, maybe Setsuna did it to perpetually keep the senshi on their toes, maybe it was just Setsuna's way or maybe she did it just to look cool. But to Ami, it grated on all of her nerves; the possibilities were overwhelming. There must have been ten thousand books here, easily. And, she was suppose to pick one, read it, ask the right question and suddenly everything is happening like it's suppose to?

This place had an odd familiarity about it, almost an old home. She walked to a table in a corner dropping her black backpack there, like she'd been there many times before. She stared at the many many isles of books in front of her and sighed.

Now, how could she find a book on the Tyldran?

* * *

Kyte, even when he wasn't putting spells on people, had a relaxed friendly air that just made people like him. Since he dressed comfortably in a blue dress shirt and slacks, he'd made Mamoru feel like he had been here for ages, and not just a few hours. With his genuine smile, he stood out like a beacon among the war-worn soldiers. As Mamoru and Kyte walked past tents and tents of weary warriors, they looked up from their weapons, their training, and their simple meals and smiled, waved and greeted him with cheers, as if his presence made a difference in their day, and their lives. 

No wonder the Queen was smitten with this man; he was the antitheses of her duty as a solemn leader. He appeared relaxed and pleasant, though he seemed to be aware and in command of the seriousness of the situation.

The two of them sat at a wooden bench and someone placed a bowls of something in front of them that could only be described as iridescent translucent goo.

Mamoru just looked at it incredulously, ignoring that Kyte was already eating away at his portion of the stuff.

_It_ sparkled.

Kyte looked up, observing his discomfort. "What? You've never had tiilki before?" Kyte was slouching a bit, he looked out of place, but so comfortable in this bare-bones camp.

"No." Mamoru picked up his spoon letting the sludge fall back into its iridescent glob with a look of utter distaste. "I... can't say I've had."

"Hrm." Kyte wondered exactly where Mamoru came from. "Lunarian nutritiant supplement. Has what you need to get you through the day. Not very tasty, but fun to stare at." He poked it with his spoon and watched sardonically as the colors shifted from a sparkly pastel green to light purple, and then back to the glitter green.

"Yeaah. Was this a science experiment gone wrong?"

"You don't want to know who came up with this stuff... just eat it." Kytetook another bite.

Mamoru hesitantly ate some. It didn't taste...bad...per 'se, but a little salty. Yet he definitely wanted more, the night before had left him hungry. After a few bites he pushed the wooden bowl aside. "So, what's my mission?"

Kyte shrugged, still munching on 'breakfast'. "Depends." He said shifting to a more business-like demeanor, "I have questions." He put his hands on the table in that inquisitor manner once again.

Mamoru could sense that he should find this unnerving, but for some reason he did not. Kyte seemed so natural. "I can only answer so many... I've got a Sailor Senshi that will take my head."

Kyte laughed. "Pluto? I've never met her. Heard a few things about her from Rieta, but nothing... tangible."

Mamoru nodded in agreement. "She's...quite the mysterious one."

"How did you get involved in this Senshi business anyway? Let me guess... smitten for a princess?"

Mamoru chuckled, "Love apparently knows no bounds."

Kyte threw his hands up in an over exaggerated expiration. "I know what you mean... I never dreamed that I'd be heading a rebellion, exiled from my country and have a death warrant on four planets!"

"Four PLANETS?"

He nodded, running his hands through his hair. "Lets just say Kinryoku doesn't like me. Here, Uranus, Mercury and Venus. Though, Mercury I'm not to sure about, but I can't exactly contact the public affairs office and ask now, can I?"

"I'd assume not."

"So, who knows you're here?" Kyte inquired.

"Only people who've seen us and you've told."

"Are you the only ones from the past, or are the others here?"

"They're around. I'm unsure where they are and what they are doing. But we aren't supposed to reveal our identities... unless necessary."

"How did you do that armor transformation?"

"Unfortunately, I can't tell you that."

Kyte frowned. "Are you sure? I got stories from those who saw you transform. They said it was quite amazing… like the senshi."

"Very sure, it is a direct order."

"Where is that power from?"

Mamoru shook his head, "Can't tell you that either." He felt guilty; he was withholding powerful secrets. From the look of this camp, they needed all the help they could get, knowledge was the crucial upper hand. This kingdom needed peace and Mamoru could identify with the struggle of a long war. But, he also had his orders, not to taint the timeline …unfortunately that meant not revealing things to Kyte.

Kyte saw that his questioning was getting nowhere and decided on a different strategy. "Would anyone in the main castle recognize you?"

"No."

"Do you know how to get around, the queen's quarters, etc?"

"Yes."

Kyte nodded, putting things together in his head. "Great! Then, you willbe perfect. You're not affiliated with anybody so no one should take notice of you from either side. Now, what I need you to do is simple—I need you to take these letters to Serenity- and let NO ONE but her receive them. They've got plans for the party, what we're setting up to accomplish and what we need her to do." He handed Mamoru a soft brown leather pouch.

"Why do you trust me?" This seemed to be moving fast, Mamoru was suspsious. How Kyte could so quickly take him from enemy status to a trusted fellow soldier?

"Reita trusts you. Reita trusts no one without valid reason. I didn't see what your friend showed her- but whatever it was made the impression well. Honestly, I have the sense you are more like me than you'll ever reveal, it's a feeling I just can't shake. Whatever you've done, whom-ever you are, and whatever time you're from, you believe in a noble cause to protect those you love. You deserve respect for that."

Mamoru was slightly startled. "How do you know that though? I can't see how you've picked up on that in our conversation?"

"I'm an amateur aura reader, useful for interrogations. Auras aren't the end all be all but they say a lot about the person, quickly. One reason why I pressed your friend earlier- she's got quite a fiery spirit. I figured your motivation was to protect her. " He paused for a moment before continuing. "To put it bluntly, without you, we will loose. This kingdom will be dark forever. I had no one who can deliver the letters at the moment… you are it. Also- don't read them. It's better that way. If you get caught...the less you know the better. This won't be easy. I'm going to have to show you who to avoid and what to say where. But, it is possible. You leave tomorrow; you'll be there tomorrow night. The party will be three days away at that point…enough time for her to get things together, get a reply and hopefully you back here."

"This, might sound like a stupid question, but how do I get there from here?"

Kyte grimaced "I'd tell you its easy but..." He shook his head. "Right now that's not important...what is important is that you learn something quick. Come with me."

He stood up and Mamoru followed. What was Setsuna getting him into, why did she want him to do this? He had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Reita had dragged Rei out of the tent, given her something that semi resembled bread (Rei would never realize how jealous Mamoru would have been for getting a semblance of normal food), and left the camp to wonder through the grassy wilderness. 

They stopped in front of a pile of deadwood surrounded by stones, perfect for a fire. The uncanny pink haired past senshi of fire grinned.

"This is where we'll practice!" She declared as she crouched down to the ground, and in gesture like blowing a kiss, she sent a small flame to start a fire. It caught onto some of the wood, and the flame slowly started taking over the pile.

Rei was impressed by the fire trick. She'd never done that unless she'd been transformed, this confused her… Setsuna had told her to talk Reita, but, this was definitely not what she was expecting. Not at all. Rei watched Reita plop down onto the grass, and motioned Rei to do the same. Rei sat down slowly, the exuberant energy that Rieta put off was astounding.

She was an odd combination of characteristics: a child-like energy with a determined goal driven mind, added with an inability to hold her tongue. She was essentially unpredictable, wild like flash of lighting, curious as a lion cub, but all the power of a lion.

Reita watched the fire intently for a moment then suddenly asked "So, who's the man?"

Rei was taken aback, "What?"

"You know, that hot, well-built, dark haired blue-eyed hunk following you around, future senshi of Mars."

Rei laughed, nervously pushing her long raven hair back behind her ears. "Mamoru? He's a friend. Past senshi of Mars."

"Ooooh, that's all? Does that mean I can…" The pink haired women's blue eyes had already lit up with mischievous ideas.

"NO!" Rei said abruptly nearly stood up. "He's definitely a taken one."

"Damn. And not by you, pretty dame?"

"Definitely not." Rei just ignored off the pretty dame comment. "So what are we doing out here"

"You're going to teach me how to tap into what you know."

"I…I can't just…"

"Let me guess. Sestuna?"

"Yeah...she gave us orders." Rei shrugged.

"But she gave you NO clue as to why or where or how...just not to say much and get whatever you're suppose to get done, done. What are you here to do anyway?"

Rei shrugged. "We're supposed to move an object so we can get to it in the future."

"And Setsuna needed you and your _friend_ here to do that for you? She's a meddler." Reita's frustration was quite clear. "She's messing with everything. I know why you're here." She took off the long sleeved shirt she was wearing to reveal a grey tight spaghetti strapped camisole. The fire was making things warm.

Rei just stared. "What?"

"She doesn't want this moon to fall. She knows what will happen if Kinryoku gets his way…and with the Tyldran released on this country, in four days he's going to basically declare this land a dictatorship and all is going to go to hell. I'm not crazy. I've seen what he's done to HIS people…and his brother! The King of Uranus is one … sick man… what he did to his daughter is absolutely disgusting…. Anyway, Setsuna knows that you can teach me how to channel enough energy to make a white Tyldran, and with that hopefully can offset him enough."

Rei kept a stoic expression as she took in Reita's rant. So many questions, but she needed to buy a little time to think. There were a lot of facts to put together- the Tyldran, war, Kinryoku... what was this time in history about? "But my mission..." Rei began.

"Are you nuts? Like Setsuna ever gives out all the details. Your_ mission_ is a cover. You're here to teach me. Or you wouldn't even have come to this camp. Your power is absolutely incredible."

"What exactly is your _mission_? What do you want out of this Reita?" Rei locked eyes with Rieta's.

Reita broke the tension with a huge smile. "You are definitely related to me. I like you!"

"My question." Rei said pointedly. She wasn't going to put up with this.

"I'm supposed to protect the Crystal, as I'm sure you know. But, when Kinryoku started hurting _my_ people, I can't allow that. My mission is to get that Crystal out of his hands no matter what the cost, and to get this people out from this horrific Tyldran spell. Way too many civilians have died here because of his desire of chaos. I'm going to rebalance things by creating a white Tyldran and exploding it. I just… I can't channel my energy enough for it to work."

"I know nothing about this, Rieta. I don't even know the magic principles behind it or how to even fathom creating something of that much power. I'm not sure how I can help you." Rei stared at the now roaring fire, the flames oddly comforting and calming to her.

Reita cocked her head "Do you know anything about the Tyldran at all? I mean, surely you've heard this story...if things have gone right."

Rei shrugged. "Setsuna." As if that was an explanation in itself. "Enlighten me."

Reita shook her head. "I was enlightened recently by the Senshi of knowledge in her humble home of the Mercurian Library. I think its time we paid my friend a visit."

* * *


	20. The Ghosts of Revolutionaries

Omg- I totally switched Kinryoku and Kyoufu. Like MID story, switched who was who. The situation has been rectified (I HOPE!) so if you're read all the other chapters after 8/3/06 you're fine and everything makes sense. If not to clarify for those reading from THIS point...nothing has changed really.

King kinryoku –Moon

King kyoufu - Uranus

Kinryoku- he's the thoughtful villain, king of the moon running around with the crystal and planning a party on the moon to announce his allegiance to his brother Kyoufu.

Kyoufu- evil sick guy who likes to torture people. Uncool. Messed with Haruka a little too much. Made the telepathic bond that now has been broken.

Okay- now to the story. I apologize profusely and I hope you keep reading! blush

Oh, and KILLS my ellipses with it's mysteriously ugly (IMHO) bold counterpart … . I try and catch them all (and I've got to go back through the story and find the ones I've missed) but if I don't oopsy. And sorry for the long break between chapters.

--

CHPATER 20: The Ghosts of Revolutionaries

Haruka had found her locker in the Senshi training room with ease, and quickly changed into a pair of blue cotton pants and a yellow sports bra. As she walked into the training room, she scanned for Usagi and Minako, but they had not arrived.

The training room had taken her by surprise. This gym was a warrior's dream. About the size of a football field, half was set up with moveable and customizable obstacles of various shapes and sizes, one towering at least three stories high. There were ropes, ledges, hiding spaces, nooks, and crannies to hide in, things to jump off of and open spaces for all out hand to hand combat.

The other half had weights, punching bags, a dojo floor in one area and wall that looked like it had been hit with intense Senshi magic over the years. There was also scattered gymnastics equipment, and weapons of all sorts and sizes lined the walls: bows, swords, daggers, spears, and darts.

Haruka glanced at Michiru, who was perched on a balance beam near the corner. Stunning as always, she sat quietly in an aquamarine dress that complemented every feature, her hair, eyes and beautiful curves.

"Going for a run?" Michiru inquired.

Haruka gave a nod, and began stretching. She'd been ignoring her exercise, and she was feeling out of shape. This would be invigorating for her. "How much time do we have until Usagi and Minako get here?"

"Twenty minutes- that's if they are on time."

Haruka wished they had arrived earlier, twenty minutes just wasn't enough. She finished her stretching and took off across the room, her form flawless.

This was exactly what any doctor would have ordered.

She felt like she was flying, her lungs filling with the fresh wind and exhaling her stress while she set the perfect pace, her body straining just to go a bit faster, each stride filled with a little more power. Her muscles burned with excitement, not strain.

Michiru watched as Haruka pivoted at the other end of the room, and without hesitating started back, displaying all her athletic prowess.

A door previously unseen was angrily swung open from the side wall. Haruka and Michiru wouldn't have known the doorway was there except for the fact the livid past Sailor Venus stood in her fuku, and stomped into the middle of the room.

She looked like she was itching for a fight, her eyes had that battle flare, darting from one stimulus to the next, her hands in tight fists.

Haruka stopped sprinting to stare at this Senshi. Something felt weird, off.

"What," the past Sailor Venus paused, trying to be slightly more composed (it was obvious she hadn't expected them to be there) "are you two doing here?" Her voice was dripping with disdain.

"I'm practicing, Princess of Venus." Haruka carefully added formalities...something just told her to not step on this women's toes. Everything about this Senshi radiated danger. She was the exact opposite of Minako. This Senshi with her flyaway blonde hair and eyes that could melt steel, was no warrior of love. Add the fact there was blood on her right glove... and from her healthy appearance Haruka figured it was not her own.

The Sailor Venus gave them a look. "And Princess of Neptune, are you just here to watch?" The undertone hinted at an accusation, but of what Michiru was unsure.

Michiru remembered that Haruka and she looked exactly like their past counterparts, but she wondered if they were acting out of character- if this seemed to be suspicious in anyway. She slid off the balance beam and onto the floor, carefully looking the enraged warrior in the eyes. She stood at her full height, demanding that the Senshi appraise who she was. With a respectful nod of her head, she spoke, "I may in a few minutes join Haruka." If the tension between the Inner and Outer Senshi in their time was any indication, she hoped that Venus would not want to stick around.

Silence. Venus gave them a curt nod that almost could be translated as 'I've got to accept what you're doing so I'm letting you go' and stiffly marched out of the room. She quietly shut the large oak door with a click leaving them alone again.

Haruka shook her head in astonishment. " Who pushed Cupid's arrow that far up her..."

"HARUKA!" exclaimed Michiru reproachfully, preventing her from finishing that thought.

Haruka shrugged and changed the subject. "Did you see the blood?" Haruka glanced at Michiru, and noticed her henshin stick gripped tightly in her hand. Michiru nodded in response and asked, "What is on the other side of that door?"

"Whatever it is, that Senshi wasn't happy about it."

The door that Venus had just walked out of reopened quickly, and Haruka and Michiru spun around to see who it was.

"Haruka-san, Michiru-san!" Usagi greeted, and after she noticed their defensive posture inquired, "Were you expecting someone else?"

"We had a visitor a second ago." Haruka explained grimly.

Michiru turned back to the open secret door behind them "And, we thought she'd might return."

"Did she come from in there?" Minako asked, while apprising the training room. She was staring at the enormity of it. This was incredible.

"Yes."

"Who was she? Are we going to go there? Should we follow her? " Usagi curious as a kitten started her barrage of questions. She pulled on her white bonnet, looking more like a small child than the princess she really was.

Michiru smirked, "Usagi, give us a second and we'll answer your questions in due time. It turns out our visitor was Minako's aunt, the past Sailor Venus."

"Really?" This had obviously perked Minako's interest.

"Yeah, well...She could have sucked all the love out of the Silver Millennium and still been evil." Haruka noted rather grimly.

Minako's surprise was quite evident. "But..."

Michiru didn't even let her begin the futile questioning.  
"We are sure. She was one rough Senshi. She practically radiated evil, and she came out of that passage- infuriated and looking for a fight."

"So, what to do?" Usagi looked at the three expectantly, running her hands along her French braid that she'd pulled over her shoulder.

Minako answered, "Simple- we figure out what is behind that door and what made her mad. I'm curious myself."

The four of them entered the dark passage that made a sharp turn and headed down a dark stairwell. The sparkling clean marble floors stopped to be replaced with a grimy grey stone, which seemed to suck the warmth out of the air. There were no sounds except their own reverberating footsteps, and as they descended the air became stale and moist. Where ever they were going, normal guests never traveled.

Minako shivered and whispered "No wonder she was upset, this stairwell gives me the creeps!" There was very little light, just a few small candles creating flickering shadows that seemed like they would leap and attack. The walls were actually moist at this point, it seemed as if they'd been transferred to another dimension, wondering in an dark abandoned caste instead of the moon palace.

Michiru had taken the flank of the group with Haruka "Do any of you remember this?"

Usagi and Minako shook their heads. Haruka strained to see in the dim light, and didn't respond either way.

"Haruka?" Michiru looked at the taller-women's stoic expression trying to discern any type of meaning or emotion.

"No...It just makes my skin crawl..."

The stairwell ended at a rusty metal gate.

Usagi hesitantly whispered, "Do we really want to go in there?" A feeling of dread washed over her body. Nothing about this place was right.

Minako without answering pushed the creaky gate open, the noise making them all look around to make sure no one heard. Inside the corridor Minako led the other Senshi into the dim hallway, and gasped.

There were people locked away in this dungeon-hellhole. People who looked on the verge of death; who hung on the edge of existence with some sort of stubborn hope of escape. Others, had lost that hope, and werecurled up in the small corners of their cells, with nothing but emaciated ghosts of once strong willed warriors, dreamers, and young revolutionaries.

Haruka stood frozen at the gate, her hands trembling as her henshin stick appeared. They were not suppose to be here, they had to get out and now. Her mind was engulfed in horrific memories, that she couldn't shake. Her mind was transported from wonder to prisoner as reality faded away into an intense flashback.

All Haruka felt was cold. No emotions, nothing but a devastating cold in her bones that clasped her heart and left her still against the stone wall. Every breath should have left her in excruciating pain, but her brain had ceased to recognize injuries from torture, and focused relentlessly on her uncontrollable helplessness, each moment bringing her closer to the next round of his games.

She knew Kyofu was coming back, and that it would be soon, but her mind wouldn't let fear overwhelm her anymore- just the cold.

Was her soul dead?

Moving would have been a difficult task, she felt disconnected from everything, her limbs far far away. Shouldn't it bother her that she couldn't really move her fingers, or focus on anything? She just stared into the distance, as if she ignored her dismal surroundings they would melt away into something better.

Footsteps. They echoed down the hallway like something out of a horror film, each step signaling more pain, and would have brought any sane women to her knees.

But Haruka had past the point of sanity. She couldn't feel afraid anymore. The sound reverberated in her ears, and her body tensed knowing, but she couldn't acknowledge it, wouldn't. Far away. Cold.

"Haruka!" Female voice. From where?

"Haruka Tenou!" Michiru's voice. Suddenly she was back into the cold damp dungeon with Michiru gripping her hand.

She looked frightened, almost scared, her aqua eyes probing her own trying to figure out what happened.

"Are you okay?"

Haruka ran her hand though her short blonde hair, "Yeah..." her voice still sounded far away, distant.

Michiru squeezed her hand slightly.

"Usagi!" Minako's pleading voice caused the two to turn and face Usagi and Minako who stood a bit farther down the hall.

Minako stood eye to eye with Usagi, gripping her shoulder's tightly, as if to convince her that whatever thoughts were going on behind those watery blue eyes were wrong. "You can't use it!"

"But..."

All three of the Senshi could feel Usagi instinctively collecting power. The warmth (and hope) was beginning to radiate from her in tendrils, the signal of her beginning to collect the power to heal.

Haruka took action immediately. In one fluid motion, she stepped over to the smaller women, grabbed her hair by her French braid and yanked.

"Ow!" Usagi's blue eyes welled up with even tears, but the warmth vanished from the room, the contrast leaving it even darker than before.

"Don't cry." That was an order. "Usagi, you can't do anything." Michiru stood behind Haruka, her stoic expression simply affirming what Haruka said.

"They're dying!" Usagi spurted. "They need help, now!"

"Using your power will destroy the entire reason we are here!"

"They..."

Minako challenged Haruka's statement instead. "What about food? Water? These people are malnourished, dehydrated; we can at least give them sustenance."

"No." Her voice echoed in the dungeon, much like her fathers footsteps did . She stared at them both, unwavering in her opinion or facial expression.

The prisoners had congregated at the front of their cells, listening silently and intently for some sort of hope. They were afraid to speak, afraid that these people would disappear into the marble halls with its warmth, its showers, and its food, their possible saviors never to be seen again. They stood on their shaky legs, in their scraps of dirty cloth, sunken eyes just staring, voices frozen somewhere in between hope and disbelief.

Usagi was uncomfortable with these ghosts of beings listening as they decided their fate. "We HAVE to! Look at them! Are you mad, Haruka?"

"No... You don't understand. You can give these people food, what, one days worth? Maybe two? And then you disappear. They get tortured, then go through days upon days of excruciating pain because you exercised your _compassion!_ Its better to let them slip away Usagi... it's safer in death. This place..."

"No! That's not true! We can save them! We can..."

Michiru shook her head, "No" her melodic voice had taken on a hardened tone. "We can't. We have our orders. Lets go."

Usagi's eyes flashed in defiance. Haruka had seen that look many times before, in battles where she'd attempted to sacrifice everything for them. She'd seen it with Galaxia, with the talismans and once again that defiance was directed at her.

Inside, Haruka grimaced. Outside, she picked up Usagi by the waist, threw her over her shoulder and marched out the dungeon.

She hissed into Usagi's ear "Don't come back down here, princess. You cannot save them."

--  
**Please Review!**


End file.
